


As Dreamers Do

by Yuripaws



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Anniversary, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, bigbangonice2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki finds that wishes really do come true when the prince of his dreams, Disney on Ice's very own Viktor Nikiforov, whisks him away to a faraway kingdom of magic. Disney World is the perfect place for them to fall in love all over again on their anniversary.





	As Dreamers Do

**Author's Note:**

> [SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE]
> 
> My fic for the Big Bang on Ice is finally ready to post! This is my first bang project ever and I've had so much fun doing it and can't wait to do more in the future! The very distant future lmao my WIPs hate me right now!!
> 
> Please check out the lovely works from my artists, [AmberUltramarine](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/private/170671782043/tumblr_p3v8q9Q9H51x34vbp) (first three pictures) and [Mikai-art](https://mikai-art.tumblr.com/private/170694359949/tumblr_p3wi97NpzB1s4c9lt) (ending picture)! I'm so happy to have been chosen by such wonderfully talented and kind and reliable artists! Thank you two so much! <3
> 
> Without further ado, cue the Disney logo intro!

“Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining ice castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and kind of an asshole, but no one could really blame him, because he was just so incredibly _handsome_ , and --”

Yuuri is unimpressed. “Try again. And watch your language, please!”

“Fine,” Viktor huffs, wiggling in his uncomfortable monorail seat for a moment before finally settling against Yuuri's shoulder. “In a faraway land long ago lived a king and his fair chorus skater --”

“I’m not fair, and you're only a prince,” Yuuri points out with a dopey grin. This time, Viktor's huff is enough to blow his bangs out of his eyes. He cocks his head in thought for a moment before his face suddenly lights up, and Yuuri braces himself for the next attempt.

“Once upon a time,” Viktor begins, voice grand despite the slight slurring, “in a far-off kingdom, there lay a small arena at the edge of the woods.”

“Now you're just being ridiculous!” Yuuri says between giggles as Viktor buries his nose in his hair. His laughter is cut short when the monorail begins to roll to a stop. “Oh! We’re here -- come on!”

The handful of other riders file out, but Viktor takes his time getting to his feet and stretching, and Yuuri has the urge to physically drag him out the doors before they close on them. He’d do it, but he’s not having an easy time on his feet, either. He’s had more to drink today than he should have, probably. But at least he isn’t as buzzed as Viktor, who leaps out onto the platform and bounds happily toward the hotel station’s entrance with his bag of souvenirs nearly flying out of his hand.

This draws a few stares, which naturally puts Yuuri on edge as he follows, feeling eyes on him that likely aren’t even there for more than a few seconds. Just a couple of tipsy adults fresh from Epcot, no big deal. Nothing to be worried about. But being surrounded by people for several hours tends to do this to him, tends to make him twitchy and uncomfortable and leave him itching for a place to hide and unwind. Sort of odd, considering the amount of time he’s spent touring the US on crowded buses and performing before audiences a hundred times as densely packed as the lobby he picks his way through now. He isn’t sure how he’s managed to survive three entire years of this, but the familiar presence of the man beside him never fails to soothe him in his time of need.

“You look like you need another fairytale,” Viktor says softly, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together while they make their way to the elevators.

“I need a bed,” Yuuri says dully. “Or a bath. Or death.”

Viktor brings his hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss and looks him deep in the eyes, trying and failing to seem entirely sober. “Please, no dying on our anniversary.”

Yuuri nods and sighs, and they ride in silence, although the quiet on Viktor’s end only tells him that he’s persistently brainstorming for a better attempt at a better fairytale. Before they open the door to their suite, Viktor turns to him and kisses his hand again, adoring gaze never leaving his face. Yuuri desperately wants to just lie down, but Viktor’s voice is so calming that he may just fall asleep standing in the low-lit golden hallway, aching feet be damned.

“Once upon a time, not too long ago in a city not too far away, a lonely prince skated on blades of gold in a palace as cold as his heart. Until one night, when one of the ensemble skaters drunkenly flopped onto his lap during a cast member party, placing a spell on him that would remain unbroken until the day he finally worked up the courage to ask for his love. Even though the skater didn’t even remember that night, his magic had thawed the icy heart of the prince he’d loved from afar for so long, and they lived happily ever after. On ice!” Viktor adds, with a little jazz hand motion.

Yuuri’s own heart melts, his nerves calming just enough for him to laugh and lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Viktor’s fantastically embellished versions of how they’d met and started dating have become a tradition of sorts -- at first a joke during their one-month, now a playful competition each yearly anniversary. This one, their second and also their most extravagant by far, is quickly becoming his favorite.

“Well,” Yuuri says, pulling away and finally unlocking the door, “it was better than last year’s, at least. There was no prelude about how great my ass looked in that fish costume.”

Viktor lets out a bark of laughter, stumbling in through the door after him. “In my defense, your ass completely stole the show that entire tour. And you aren’t some background fish anymore, you know, which I’m very grateful for, but your new role made coming up with a new ode kind of impossible.”

Yuuri just sort of shrugs and kicks off his shoes, flicking on the lights and making a beeline past the suite’s enormous foyer and into the master bedroom. “I mean, I guess I’m just lucky to be the better half of the horse.”

“Not just _any_ horse, Yuuri!” Viktor assures him as he follows. “You’re the half and almost-only Maximus! And don’t be humble about it, because I could _never_ do synchronized skating like that. You know I don’t play well with others.”

“Thanks, _Eugene,”_ Yuuri mumbles through his badly suppressed grin, snorting back laughter at Viktor’s incredulous expression. He’d turned around just in time to see it, knowing it’d be there -- scrunched up nose and knit-together eyebrows held in place just for his amusement. Another game of theirs. Coming to rely on and expect Viktor to be there for him, to fall into rhythm with his every move for even the silliest and most mundane of things, is something that Yuuri’s still getting used to. Something he still can’t believe is actually happening.

The day Viktor had pulled him aside after a show rehearsal to ask him to dinner had seemed as much as a fairytale as the one they'd spent hours practicing on ice. Viktor Nikiforov himself, gold medalist in his competitive figure skating days and shining prince in his successful ice show career, had taken Yuuri's face so gently in his warm hands that night beneath the dim and flickering hallway lights of their hotel, and had kissed him so sweetly that Yuuri had sworn he'd heard singing.

It had been singing, of course -- cast members in the room across drunkenly celebrating what was soon to be the last few showings of that season's Disney on Ice. Yuuri hadn't had much time to feel nostalgic about it, knowing, as he kissed Viktor one more time before they slipped away into their own rooms, that he'd be taking some of the magic home with him. That his fairytale was far from over.

That had been his first year on tour. He'd grown up in his hometown in Japan watching Viktor, Russia's bright and promising star, and striving to one day skate on the same ice as him. When a minor injury had put Viktor out of commission for a little while, Yuuri hadn't been too upset, because Viktor hadn't been upset, either. After admitting his love of theater and performance and his overall boredom and lack of inspiration for heavy competition, he'd promptly gone on to join internationally touring ice shows before eventually settling in the US. And Yuuri hadn't been too far behind. Whether he’d be performing for a panel of judges or entertaining a cheering crowd, he’d catch up to Viktor. He’d meet him on any playing field, and he wouldn’t need a medal to prove it.

But even after becoming a cast member, it hadn't been easy to try to catch Viktor's attention. Adored by the entire cast and crew, not to mention the audience that had come to know and love him as the devilishly handsome and mischievous Flynn Rider, it hadn't been any surprise that Yuuri had barely been able to come near him. Except maybe by accident during rehearsal, or on the rare occasion that they ended up on the same tour bus, or on the even rarer chance that Yuuri would get to be part of the background ensemble of skaters in any Tangled segment. Which almost never happened. And so Yuuri had settled for admiring from afar, hoping and wishing upon a star that one day his prince would come.

He should have known to be careful what he wished for, because when Viktor had told him, cheerfully over dinner that fateful first date, that he'd curled into his lap during a hotel party and had very loudly and very drunkenly asked him to accompany him to the ball as his prince, Yuuri had nearly curled up and died beneath the table. Why hadn't anyone ever told him? Is that why Viktor had kept giving him strange looks ever since that barely-remembered night? Looks that Yuuri had never allowed himself to mistake for longing?

Disastrous and embarrassing circumstances aside, his dream had come true, and Yuuri's forever grateful to whatever benevolent Mouse God has been guiding him along the way.

“Yuuri? Everything okay?”

Yuuri blinks up at Viktor’s bemused expression, scrambling for an explanation that isn’t ‘sorry, I’m being a huge sap right now,’ but his flushed face gives him away. He can see it in the crinkle of Viktor’s eyes as he sets down his bag and comes nearer, cupping his face lightly and kissing his forehead.

“Just thinking,” Yuuri mumbles, leaning into his touch. “I still can’t believe I’m here. With you.”

It sounds slightly pathetic, and Yuuri regrets it immediately. He doesn’t like letting on how hard it’s been to shake off his insecurities, even years after he’s gotten what he’s always wanted. He doesn’t want Viktor to know that he’s still scared of waking from this dream.

But Viktor’s nothing but patient with him, as he always is, and Yuuri lets out a pent-up breath at the sound of his voice. His still-tipsy voice, slightly hoarse from the day’s excitement, still as low and reassuring in his ear as it’s ever been.

“Of course we’re here. Together. It’ll always be that way, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinks again, faster and in an attempt to keep back tears. God, he’s really about to bawl like a baby in the middle of their insanely expensive suite at _Disney World_ , of all places. He needs to get a grip. And he needs to save his tears for the fireworks tomorrow, anyway.

He steps away from Viktor with a small smile and peels off his shirt, relieved that he isn’t as sweaty as he had been during the day. But he still feels gross and sticky and achy, and can’t wait to drop dead. Viktor raises an eyebrow and looks him up and down as his pants are the next to go.

“Hey, you’re not heading to bed already, are you? I thought we were gonna explore the hotel tonight?”

 _Explore?_ Yuuri nearly groans. The idea is tempting, but ultimately not a very good one. While it’s true that they hadn’t had the chance to see more than just the stunning lobby of the Grand Floridian, Yuuri wants nothing more than to hit their king bed like a sack of bricks. He’d felt much the same way when they’d checked in yesterday evening after arriving from the airport, exhausted from travel and not willing to put up with much more than Viktor dragging him to one -- and _only one_ \-- of the many shops within the hotel. Viktor’s exuberance on any trip is never-ending -- more often than not, Yuuri finds it refreshing rather than draining, and so he’d had the strength to stay up long enough for them to poke around their opulent suite, marveling at the luxury they’d be basking in for an entire week.

The Grand Suite on the fifth floor had certainly been something to behold, and Yuuri had gasped as they’d entered through the long hall and into the wide and turreted living room. Everything had been warm cream and shimmering gold, underlaid by dark hardwood and handsomely antique furnishings. The curtains to all three balconies had stirred so gently in the breeze that night, and Viktor had drawn each back with the grand flair of a monarch revealing his kingdom. The lagoon had dominated the view, water sparkling beneath the glowing moon, but Yuuri’s eyes had been quick to pick out the castle illuminated in the distance.

The view of the castle had been much better in the smaller spare room, currently unused, but the view from the master bedroom is just as nice, and Yuuri is once again treated to the sight of the grounds as Viktor scoops him up bridal-style, stumbling and almost banging into a nearby lamp as he carries him over to the balcony window. Yuuri glances out of it, still impressed by the rest of the resort sprawled out beneath them, eyes passing longingly over a refreshing-looking pool before finally stopping on what looks like a chapel on a far-off island. Something about it always seems to catch his eye, like a stark white beacon calling out to him. Viktor seems to note his gaze and makes an amused noise in his throat.

“Any room in our busy schedule this week for a marriage?” Viktor murmurs into his skin, nipping at his ear playfully.

“I don’t know _whose_ marriage, but it should at least wait until after we see the castle,” Yuuri responds dryly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. His grin betrays him, and Viktor’s quick to notice, setting him down only to pull him closer and pepper his face in kisses before cupping his cheeks and gazing down at him fondly.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Only after the castle.”

Yuuri takes his hands and kisses them gently, the faintest echoes of giddiness coursing through him. The castle. Tomorrow. With Viktor. But first, blessed sleep.

He pulls away to go flop onto their enormous bed with the grateful groan of someone who's been walking drunken laps for half a day, curling into a ball and refusing to budge when Viktor comes over to poke him. He’s mostly sober by now, thankfully no longer dizzy, but his head is fuzzy enough for him to never want to get up again for the rest of his life. Viktor pokes at him again.

“Bed without a shower? Stinky. And I bought all those nice bath bombs, too!”

The luxury bath shop had been the first store that had gained Viktor’s notice the day they’d arrived, and the only one Yuuri had tolerated before dragging him up to their room. The smells of the bath bombs had been lovely, at least -- chamomile, brown sugar, cherry blossom, seemingly endless scents, including a couple that Viktor had sworn were for ‘relaxation and tranquility, so I’ll get you extra, Yuuri!’ They’d used one that night, but it seems as though Viktor’s determined to use the rest all in one week. Or all in one day. The latter wouldn’t surprise Yuuri much at all.

“I'll take one in the morning,” Yuuri grumbles, curling tighter. He yelps in terror and delight as Viktor's firm hands slide beneath him, lifting and tossing him further down the bed with ease. The mattress dips slightly as Viktor collapses onto the now-vacant spot, and Yuuri rolls to his side to glare at him through bleary eyes, glasses knocked askew.

“No fair! That was a good spot!”

“Come share it,” Viktor mumbles with a sleepy grin, pulling him close and burying his face in his hair. Yuuri stifles his laughter into Viktor’s chest, wrapping his arms around him tight. He can’t help but snort when Viktor takes a slow and contented breath against his scalp.

“I thought I was stinky?”

“Good stinky,” Viktor yawns, nuzzling him.

They settle into comfortable and drowsy silence, but as Yuuri’s breathing starts to even out, Viktor nudges him awake with his nose, hands sliding down around his waist and squeezing lightly. His touch is just the slightest bit firm, and so very warm.

“Hey… sleeping on our anniversary? Can’t do that…” His voice trails off, the suggestion in his tone punctuated by the slow drag of his fingers down Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri’s too exhausted to even shiver.

“Our anniversary,” Yuuri says through a huge yawn, “is tomorrow. So not tonight. It’s unlucky to celebrate it before the actual day, didn’t you know?”

Viktor’s eyes, which had been drooping sleepily, widen in shock. “Really? Unlucky?”

“No,” Yuuri sighs, burrowing further into his chest, “but I’m tired. Good night!”

Viktor huffs into his hair, but Yuuri feels his lips curl into a smile against his forehead. They trail down, planting lazy kisses until Yuuri’s kissing back, and the slow warmth building between them makes him drowsier. Viktor’s grin is just as slow when they pull away, and Yuuri’s heart starts to beat faster at the sight.

“Okay,” Viktor murmurs, “tomorrow’s the big day, then.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yuuri laughs, turning and reaching to flick off the lamp behind him. Viktor, deprived of physical contact for a grand total of one and a half seconds, comes along with him, arms wrapping around his waist from behind and clinging tight. Yuuri nearly flops flat on his face as he’s dragged back down into bed, giggling when Viktor nuzzles him.

“G’night,” he mumbles into his back, curling his body around him with a satisfied sigh.

“Night, Viktor,” Yuuri says quietly into the dark, setting aside his glasses and settling into Viktor’s warmth.

Despite the exhaustion seeping through to his aching bones, Yuuri finds that sleep doesn’t come as easily as he’d thought. Must be the excitement for tomorrow that’s been slowly sinking in, because he feels almost restless as he stares at the far wall in weary but wired frustration. After some time he gives up and reaches for his phone, careful not to disturb Viktor, already fast asleep behind him and breathing softly against his shoulder blades.

Yuuri’s notifications have been absolutely out of control all day -- Viktor had tagged him in about a million photos across various social media accounts, and many of his friends and fans had exploded at the sight of the two of them at Disney World for their surprise anniversary. Viktor had planned it that way, wanting the reveal of their vacation spot to be something grand and spectacular and so very _like him._ Yuuri had loved every second of it, had loved seeing Viktor light up, seeing him shine in a place where he was truly in his element. A place of pure magic and imagination.

The first photo had been, of course, the two of them in their matching Disney shirts, standing right at the entrance to Epcot, the massive and sparkling white lattice-shell sphere housing the Spaceship Earth ride looming above in the distance. Viktor hadn’t even needed to add a caption to the iconic landmark, but he had done so anyway.

_Surprise! Happiest Place on Earth with the Cutest Man on Earth!_

And a surprise it had certainly been. Phichit had actually Facetimed him, because he couldn’t believe it and had to see it with his own eyes. Chris had demanded to know why he hadn’t been invited, and had asked them to bring back wine from Italy and France. Yuri had told them to be careful not to die on any of the rides, but Yuuri still isn’t sure if he’d meant it.

He scrolls slowly past a few photos of the beautiful and vividly green topiaries trimmed in the shapes of classic Disney characters -- they’d arrived during the Flower and Garden Festival, and the park had been truly at its peak in terms of presentation, with shrubbery and flowers blooming splendidly under the early spring sun.

The next thing uploaded on Viktor’s account is actually a video, and by far one of Yuuri’s favorite experiences of their trip so far. The two of them are by the soda machines at Club Cool, the soda shop, trying out the free samples. The different and interesting flavors from countries all over the world had been pleasant and refreshing, for the most part. All except for one.

Beverly -- the cursed beverage.

“Ready?” the Yuuri in the video asks quietly, holding the tiny cup in a way that suggests that he’d much rather dump it in the nearest trash can.

“Ready,” Viktor confirms, looking the way Yuuri feels.

As one, they knock back the horrid drink, trying not to sputter at the awful bitter taste. Yuuri dumps his immediately, filling his cup with VegitaBeta instead, and when he turns around, he’s amazed to see Viktor, still filming the both of them, taking another tentative sip of the Beverly.

“It’s not _as_ bad as I thought,” Viktor explains to the camera, and Yuuri can only shake his head in fear and reluctant awe before the video ends.

The photos and videos after are almost entirely of them in the various countries of the World Showcase area -- a section of the park comprised of pavilions made to look like other nations. The food and drinks served are world-famous, their authenticity proven by the hundreds of cast members working as chefs, hosts, bartenders, and entertainers in their respective places of origin.

Mexico had been first, and Yuuri has to turn the brightness up on his phone a bit, because the video they’d taken inside the bar had been far too dim. But the low lighting had only added to the cozy atmosphere, as the bar was located inside of an enormous Mayan temple, the inner walls decorated with facades of buildings and lanterns resembling the streets of rural towns at a romantic twilight.

Yuuri watches as the two of them lift their tequila shots, licking the salt off their hands before raising their glasses up, then down, then toasting and knocking back the burning liquid.

_“Pa’rriba, pa’bajo, pal’centro, pa'dentro!”_

Yuuri’s quick to snatch up the lime and suck on it, and gives a muffled yelp of surprise as Viktor darts forward to pluck it out of his mouth with his teeth. The video ends with them almost dropping the phone, Viktor’s final cry of _“Salud!”_ ringing out over the laughter of the crowd and into the quiet hotel room. The Viktor behind him shifts a little, nuzzling his back in his sleep, and Yuuri brushes a thumb over his hand absently as he continues to scroll and relive their day.

An expertly timed photo of Yuuri’s reaction to trying Norway’s ‘viking shot,’ or so Viktor had called it.

‘If you can take this shot without making a face, you’re a true Viking,’ he’d declared.

They both had failed spectacularly.

Viktor, at least, had taken it like a good sport, but Yuuri had tugged at his arm to keep moving, deciding that, although the Norway pavilion was very pretty to look at, the combination of horrid drink and impossibly long wait time for the Frozen ride ultimately meant that this was a godless place. Neither of them even really like Frozen, but they’d long ago come to the conclusion that ‘Love Is An Open Door’ made it at least somewhat bearable, and had sung it all the way to China, the alcohol buzzing in their veins happily by the time they’d decided on their next drink.

The photos of the arched gates, the bridges, and the bamboo groves are all soft and lovely, completely offset by the next bunch -- them shoving their faces with pork buns, Viktor holding an enormous panda plush, and Yuuri blushing profusely after nearly having spilled his Tipsy Duck -- a bizarre concoction of tea, coffee, whiskey, and chocolate -- all over Mulan’s gorgeous dress.  

Yuuri flicks lazily past Viktor posing magnificently with two upraised beers by the grand fountain in Germany, the two of them toasting with rose wine and a kiss in front of the Lady and the Tramp topiaries in Italy, and Viktor innocently sipping a frozen bourbon lemonade while Yuuri, completely unaware of the selfie, tears into an enormous turkey leg behind him in America.

When he reaches the photo of them in Japan, he stops and can’t help grinning. It had been interesting, seeing this depiction of his own culture, and Viktor, who’d always wanted to visit and meet Yuuri’s family someday, had been ecstatic at the sight, ordering a round of hot sake and buying an armful of candies and snacks. The temple replica had been his favorite, as Yuuri had once semi-jokingly told him that the one in his hometown had once harbored ninjas. The photo of the two of them in front of it is cheekily captioned with a ninja hashtag, as Viktor had never let him live it down.

They’d had to slow things a bit by the time they reached Morocco, opting to share a daiquiri so that neither of them would be drunk enough to spill it on Aladdin and Jasmine in their next photo. They shared a glass of champagne in France as well, though Yuuri had ended up drinking most of it, staring in wide-eyed and red-cheeked fascination as Viktor, very tipsy and therefore twice as charming, rattled off in fluent French in the video Yuuri watches now. He bites his lip to stifle a shout of surprise, not having realized that Viktor had angled his phone to catch Yuuri’s entranced reaction to his very talented tongue.

“Jerk,” he mumbles, without any real malice. Viktor sleeps on, blissfully unaware.

After a quick trip to the pub in the UK to grab a pint of ale and join in a jaunty sing-a-long with the pianist, they’d ended their tour around the world with wine and filet mignon at the steakhouse restaurant in Canada. But that had been far from the end of their Epcot visit, as they’d decided to sober up waiting in line for rides in Future World before hurrying to watch the fireworks show at the World Showcase Lagoon. Their final photo is them in front of Spaceship Earth again as they leave the park, the massive ball illuminated beautifully in the night.

It’d been such a perfect day that, as Yuuri finally feels sleep tug at his restless mind, he wonders how tomorrow can ever top it. Of course, he knows that it will. Nothing can ever be as magical as the Magic Kingdom itself. Especially with someone as perfect and magical as the man beside him.

He sets his phone aside and settles back into Viktor’s warmth, ready to drift off into dreams just as perfect as their vacation has been so far.

“I love you,” he mumbles, and he doesn’t need to see Viktor’s face to know that he’s smiling in his sleep.

 

 

The next morning, birds are singing. He thinks. There’s certainly a sound, quick and excited and growing louder. He opens his eyes to dazzlingly soft light, blinking slowly and yawning.

Yuuri has an entire two seconds to admire the glow of the morning sun through the sheer balcony curtains before he registers the shouting that had woken him. He has another couple of seconds to grab hold of the mattress in a blind panic, saving himself from going flying as Viktor dives into bed like a sack of overexcited bricks.

“YUURI! WAKE UP!”

God, please, if you’re listening, Yuuri thinks, half-asleep and delirious, but before he can pray for death, he’s flipped over and straddled by his large puppy of a boyfriend, who’s all but panting in breathless joy. Viktor looks as though he’s just rolled out of bed himself, hair still sleep-wild and clothes from last night crinkled across his chest, but his breath is minty fresh -- a fact for which Yuuri is eternally grateful, because Viktor leans down to smooch him wildly.

“Wake! Up! Yuuri! It’s! Time! For! Disney!” he says, punctuating his words with kisses.

“I’m awake,” Yuuri groans, wiggling out from underneath him. “I’m getting up -- _yes,_ to shower, I know I’m stinky, Viktor!”

Viktor’s right behind him the entire way to the bathroom, playfully stepping on the backs of his heels to hurry him up, fingers tickling his bare sides as they stumble into the shower. Their mad giggling echoes throughout the large and quiet room, the sound of running water joining in soon after.

“I have everything planned,” Viktor says, running his fingers through Yuuri’s wet hair. “So don’t worry about a thing, okay?”

Viktor often insists on pampering and spoiling him, so Yuuri just nods and lets him wash his hair. He knows how much it means to Viktor to treat him like a prince. To make him feel special. Yuuri’s never felt this way in his entire life, too used to being average and unremarkable, and so it’d taken him so long to feel comfortable receiving so much attention and affection. He still feels a little embarrassed, closing his eyes as Viktor’s thumb swipes his cheek, but he smiles into the kiss pressed gently against his lips.

He doesn’t have much longer to cherish the heat of the shower and the warmth of Viktor’s skin, because he’s being rushed out now, towel hurled at his head as Viktor chides him for taking so long. Yuuri has no idea how the man’s dried and out the door before he can even scramble for his glasses, but by the time he enters the bedroom again, Viktor is already laying out their things for the day.

They’d decided that today they’d try Disneybounding -- choosing outfits that resembled the ones worn by Disney characters, which is as close as an adult is allowed to come to dressing up in the parks. Flynn and Rapunzel had been the obvious choice, and Yuuri had been more than happy to let Viktor put together the outfits, knowing that his own sense of fashion was a bit hopeless.

Viktor’s slipping a belt onto his khaki pants as Yuuri approaches, and jerks his head over to the bed with a grin.

“For you, princess!”

“Just like I’ve always wanted,” Yuuri murmurs wryly, but he can’t stop the smile fighting to make itself known at the sight of his outfit. It’s pretty simple -- a flowy lavender top and matching pants. But with Viktor at his side, turquoise vest already fastened over his white shirt, there’d be no mistaking them for any other couple.

Still, Viktor fusses a bit over whether or not they should have incorporated more detail, but Yuuri’s a little more concerned with making sure they don’t forget anything, checking and re-checking that they leave the room with everything from their wallets in their pockets to their MagicBands strapped securely to their wrists. They’d been in a hurry getting to Epcot the day before, having woken up much later than they had planned, so Yuuri takes his time rummaging through their things despite Viktor bouncing on his heels impatiently.

“Yuuri, I’ll just buy new sunscreen, come on, let’s go!”

And so Yuuri relents, letting himself get dragged excitedly to the monorail station. Though, he can’t quite call it ‘being dragged,’ as he’s the first to hop onto the train, almost tripping as he does so and plopping onto the seat before Viktor can even board. A group of happily babbling kids have cut him off, Yuuri notices, and they both receive an awkwardly apologetic look from the parents as the rowdy bunch fills the remaining seats.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind standing,” Viktor says happily as the doors close. The monorail lurches forward, and he grabs onto one of the metal poles for dear life. After catching his balance, he extends his arm to hang from it as if he were sailing at sea, raising a hand to the sky.

“Yuuri! I’m Moana!”

Yuuri stifles his laughter into his hand, using the other to reach out and grab his boyfriend before he falls and hurts himself when the monorail starts to turn. Viktor takes his hand and directs his gaze out the nearest window, where the park station come further into sight, and Yuuri has to stop himself from springing to his feet before their ride even comes to a complete stop.

Stepping off the monorail and onto the bright pavement beneath the springtime Florida sun almost makes Yuuri want to retreat back into the safe and air-conditioned comfort of their hotel room, but he’s already being herded along toward the ticketing stations. Viktor seems to suddenly remember something, stopping and sucking in a breath before veering off in a different direction.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri calls out to him, watching him make his way to the Guest Relations line.

“Just wait here!”

The line is blessedly short today, and as Yuuri glances around while waiting, he sees that the front of the park itself isn’t very crowded, either. Epcot had been mostly the same, but he’d been expecting Magic Kingdom to be worse. When they’d first planned the trip, he hadn’t been sure if any spring break stragglers might still be here visiting, even during weekdays, but he’s immensely grateful for the lack of stifling crowds. Then again, this _is_ Magic Kingdom, the most popular of all four parks. But he tells himself not to worry. They’d get to see everything this week. Viktor had promised.

When Viktor returns, he’s carrying a handful of something that, upon closer inspection, turns out to be buttons. Yuuri pretends not to notice Viktor slip two of them into his pocket with one hand while pushing the rest under his nose with the other. He knows how much Viktor loves to surprise him.

“Buttons, Yuuri! Can’t believe we forgot them yesterday. Look -- ‘First Visit,’” he says, pinning one to each of their shirts, “and this one --” he goes on as he pins the second, flashing it in front of Yuuri’s eyes long enough for him to read ‘I’m Celebrating’ with ‘Our Anniversary’ written beneath in black marker. Yuuri had always been certain that there had been ready-made anniversary buttons, but shrugs it off, letting excitement take over. Something as simple as a free celebratory button shouldn’t make him feel so giddy, but when Viktor steps back to admire his pinning, he wonders if they may be as magical as the park itself.

At the entrance, Viktor swipes his MagicBand like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, beaming and waving at every cast member that welcomes him as he passes. Yuuri only nods a little awkwardly at them, knowing that they’re obligated to acknowledge his buttons by congratulating him and not wanting to cause them any extra trouble. The added attention he’d be getting today is already making him feel a little nervous, but he takes a steady breath and tries to imagine himself on stage. He’s part of the cast, in a way, isn’t he? Viktor certainly is, giving off the grand and practiced aura of someone meant to perform. Yuuri wants to see him shine, and wants to shine just as brightly beside him.

They pass under the train station and out onto lively Main Street, surrounded on all four sides by impressive buildings in the fashion of various architectural designs from different parts of the US. The moment they step off the sidewalk and set foot on the main road, however, Yuuri’s eyes are drawn to the center of the enormous circle, because Viktor tugs at his arm and points excitedly at the central garden. One of the characters is there, posing for photos with guests, and Yuuri grins when he sees who it is. One of Viktor’s favorites.

“Yuuri! It’s Pluto! Can we meet him? Please?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says, trying to keep up with him. Viktor’s already ahead of him and getting in line, bouncing on his heels happily.

“I wish Makkachin were here,” he says a little sadly as they shuffle closer, and Yuuri gives him a consoling pat on the arm. Makkachin, Viktor’s beloved poodle, is no doubt Pluto’s biggest fan -- having torn apart no less than ten stuffed toys of him in her display of utter adoration. Yuuri’s sort of glad she isn’t here, come to think of it. She’d been dropped off with Viktor’s old roommate, Mila, and that’s where she stays whenever Viktor’s on tour. Having left for their vacation so soon after the season ended, he hadn’t had much of a chance to spend time with her.

Better that she’s not here to gnaw on poor Pluto’s leg, Yuuri thinks firmly, pointedly looking away from Viktor’s exaggerated puppy-dog face. But suddenly, he has an idea.

“Hey, Viktor, why don’t you give Mila a call?”

Viktor stares at him, then grins as realization dawns in his eyes, whipping out his phone in a hurry as they near the front of the line. “Have I ever told you that you’re brilliant and I love you?”

“Oh, only twice a day, usually,” Yuuri demurs, and Viktor snorts just as they’re beckoned forward, speaking in a quick burst of Russian into his phone before Pluto turns to them.

“Pluto!” Viktor cries, throwing an arm around him. “The best boy in the world!”

Pluto nods and tosses his ear over his shoulder almost sassily, then waves over Yuuri, who’d been hanging back, just a bit bashful. The three of them pose for the photographer’s photos, then Viktor brings out his phone again and angles it toward them.

“Can you do me a huge favor and say hello to the best girl in the world, Pluto?”

Viktor’s phone screen is dominated by a fluffy brown poodle, who goes wild and starts barking frantically as Pluto comes into view. Pluto puts a paw to his cheek, waving excitedly with the other before blowing Makkachin kisses with both.

“Thank you, Pluto,” Yuuri says shyly while Viktor bounds off toward the photographer to get the photos swiped onto his MagicBand. Pluto blows him a kiss as well, waving the two of them off as they go.

“I’m gonna buy her the biggest and softest Pluto toy I can find in this park,” Viktor claims, kissing his screen before ending the call. But not before Mila wryly asks if he’s going to get her something, too.

“What’s next?” Yuuri asks, glancing around. This area appears to be mainly shops scattered with character greeting areas. He wants to move onto the attractions, but he knows that Viktor has a weakness for shopping sprees.

“We need Mickey hats -- that's the most important thing,” Viktor declares as they enter one of the stores. He'd claimed that the hats _had_ to be bought in Magic Kingdom, which is why they hadn't gotten them the previous day in Epcot. Yuuri never really questions his logic. It’s just how the magic works.

Standing before the large selection, they both realize that neither of them had decided on which hats they wanted. Tangled ones, maybe? Or something different? Yuuri pokes around quickly, hoping to be the first to spot something Viktor might really like and surprise him. When he turns around, Viktor’s already holding something out to him with a cheeky grin.

“Hey, what about these?”

Yuuri freezes at the sight of the bride and groom ears, face bursting into color, but before he can sputter out a response, Viktor puts them back and slings a casual arm around him.

“Kidding! Not until after the wedding, I promise. How about these?” He grabs for a plain black one with the classic Mickey logo on it and places it carefully on top of Yuuri’s head, standing back to admire how it looks. “Original is good, right?”

“Right,” Yuuri says with a faint laugh, and is soon swept away again out onto Main Street and down the road to Cinderella’s castle.

They amble out of the town square and down the wide lane along with the crowd, and with every step they draw nearer, Yuuri’s excitement mounts higher. He’s so focused on trying to dart around slow-moving herds of families that he hardly takes in the shops on either side of him, though he makes note of the ice cream parlor and promises himself that he’ll drag Viktor there later. All he wants now is to stand before the castle in all its majesty, with Viktor by his side, just like he’s always dreamed.

And just where is his prince, anyway? He pauses to glance around in some alarm, noticing that Viktor isn’t behind him. Already deep into the central hub of Magic Kingdom, he’s gone far past the gardens, even past the Partners statue -- a copper monument depicting Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse themselves.

“Yuuri!”

There he is, ducking around an enormous group of tourists in matching and blindingly bright T-shirts, looking a bit winded.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says once he catches up, brushing aside the silver fringe poking out from under his cap and leaning up to kiss his forehead. “I got a little too ahead of myself.”

“Today’s your day,” Viktor insists, “don’t worry or apologize for anything, okay?”

The corner of Yuuri’s mouth twitches as he raises an eyebrow. “It’s _our_ day, but if you say so.”

Viktor pauses, looking up at the castle and then back at Yuuri, then throwing glances around them, as if appraising the area. His cheeks are still flushed from chasing after him, and when Yuuri gently places a hand to his heart, he feels it pounding alarmingly fast.

“Hey, maybe we should sit down?”

“No,” Viktor mutters, more to himself than to Yuuri, “no, not yet. Yuuri!” he adds suddenly. “Let’s take cute selfies!”

They take at least eight of them -- four of them trashed immediately due to random people in the background accidentally and awkwardly photobombing them, though Yuuri has to convince Viktor not to upload the one of some sick and sneezy kid picking his nose directly behind them, no matter how funny it is. The next few aren’t the right angle, apparently, but they finally settle for one that comes out beautifully, with the two of them exchanging a sweet kiss, made sweeter by the castle towering over them. It’s almost too cheesy and romantic to be real, but when Yuuri really thinks about it, that pretty much sums up the entirety of their relationship.

Yuuri looks over at Viktor’s phone curiously as he uploads it to his Instagram.

_Make way! The princes have arrived!_

Yes. Definitely the most cheesy and romantic.

Yuuri takes a step backward and promptly stumbles over the trolley tracks, but Viktor’s arm shoots out to catch him before he falls. Looking up into eyes as blue as the cloudless sky above, the words ‘cheesy’ and ‘romantic’ repeat themselves feebly in his mind, and he straightens up with considerably less strength than he’d had before.

“What’re you grinning at,” he mumbles, cheeks burning at Viktor’s knowing look.

Viktor says nothing, only slips an arm around his shoulder, and Yuuri immediately slips his own around Viktor’s waist as they head off toward one of the pathways leading out of Main Street. This time, Yuuri eyes the trolley tracks with added wariness before stepping over them.

Crossing a wide bridge, Yuuri peers up at the sign above them, perched on top of a massive archway. It reads ‘Tomorrowland,’ surrounded with bits of metal and gadgetry and models of planets. Everything in this section of Magic Kingdom is themed after the pseudo-future usually imagined by 1920’s sci-fi, which strikes Yuuri as kind of corny, but in a charming sort of way, at least.

They’d done the smart thing of planning out their Fastpasses early on, choosing them for the most desired -- and therefore most crowded -- attractions. They’re free, but limited, and only for certain times, so Viktor had made sure that they aligned perfectly with whatever schedule he’d been so keen on maintaining today. And so they take their time and take in the sights around them as they make their way toward Space Mountain -- an enormous indoor roller coaster in the dark, and arguably the most popular ride in the park.

They pass Stitch’s Great Escape, where a small child is making a run for it, screaming and crying inconsolably after having experienced the attraction. Based on what Yuuri’s read about it, that seems about the right kind of reaction. He makes a mental note to never bring any children of his own on it, and the sudden and unbidden image of him and Viktor being together long enough to start a family nearly has him stumbling again. He’s amazed that they’ve even made it this far already, so planning any further would be asking too much of the universe’s luck and generosity.

As they circle around the Astro Orbiter ride and pass beneath the PeopleMover, Viktor glances up and waves enthusiastically at the people seated in the slow-moving tram winding its way above them. Yuuri finds himself caught up in these small moments, in the surprise instances of Viktor being so warm and friendly outside of the level of performance his job entails, in the times that his inner child is set free. A side of him usually reserved just for Yuuri, but for once, Yuuri feels selfless enough to share it with the world.

Then Viktor turns to him, beaming, and completely ruins the tender moment.

“You know people have died on that thing, right?”

Yuuri blinks at him, at a loss for words.

“Don’t worry, that was in California,” Viktor assures him, then points to the hulking mass of Space Mountain looming in the distance. “But that one? People definitely died there. Crazy, right?”

“I love you, but please stop talking,” Yuuri mutters, taking his hand and walking faster toward their doom.

They press their MagicBands against the FastPass scanner, the flashing green lights giving them the go-ahead to continue along past the already obscenely long stand-by line. Viktor had said that an hour wait is nothing compared to the usual two hours during peak seasons, and Yuuri counts his blessings. He’s way too fidgety to spend that long waiting.

A smooth female voice greets them as they enter the sleek metal halls, cheerfully listing off the various dangers of the ride as well as several health conditions that could be ‘aggravated by this adventure,’ and Yuuri grips Viktor’s hand a little tighter. The music is dreamy and appropriately space-y, the dark corridors lit by colorful lights, but the hike upwards already has his legs aching. Viktor seems entirely unaffected by this, pointedly excitedly every time they pass bright displays of solar systems and galaxies.

It’s almost a straight walk onto the ride in a matter of minutes, and they soon merge with the rest of the crowd in the enormous space station, watching the passengers load onto the rockets in small groups. Before he knows it, Yuuri’s stepping onto the uncomfortably tiny rocket, very pointedly avoiding the front row.

Yuuri settles into his seat, unease settling over him in turn. He isn’t afraid of rides, although he’s hardly been on many, but this roller coaster is entirely in the dark and, as Viktor had so cheerfully reminded him, people have died. Of heart conditions and such, of course, but Yuuri’s not quite ready to rule out ‘death by falling chunks of simulated space rock.’ Not knowing what to expect has him on edge and pulling on the chin strap of his Mickey ears by the time the rockets roll off and away -- Viktor, on the other hand, is bouncing happily in the seat in front of him, shouting with excitement when they start to accelerate.

“Put your hands up, Yuuri!”

“I don’t wanna die!” Yuuri yells back, but it’s swallowed by a collective cry as they blast off through a long tunnel of flashing lights and into darkness.

They slow for a moment, rolling through the dimly lit space station as radio static crackles in and out from all sides, but Yuuri can barely hear it over the screams of the riders ahead of them, and he and Viktor soon join them as their rocket launches into a starry and asteroid-filled sky.

Although he can’t see two feet in front of him, he’s certain that he’s entered a screaming metal deathtrap, feeling the oppressive presence of the track around him. He wants to curl up into a ball to make sure he doesn’t lose a limb, and prays that Viktor keeps all of his as lights flash and he sees him with his arms thrown up in the air. They abruptly enter a tunnel of flashing and whirling red lights, and Yuuri is fully convinced that he’s died and gone to Hell. There could be no other explanation as to why he’s still on this ride.

Finally, mercy arrives in the form of the familiar space station where they’d waited in line, and Yuuri is out of his seat before the lap bar has even been fully lifted. The music blaring above the moving walkway out of the station sounds so triumphant that Yuuri wonders if it’s mocking him.

“Never again,” Yuuri swears, wobbling through the gift shop and out into fresh air as fast as his legs will allow. Viktor is practically vibrating as he follows, adrenaline clearly coursing through him.

“Again! That was amazing!”

“Have fun alone in space,” Yuuri grumbles, leaning into his touch when his arm comes around him comfortingly. “I felt like I was gonna die the entire time.”

“It’s not a true ride unless you think you might die,” Viktor says sagely, guiding him toward Fantasyland.

Unfortunately, Yuuri doesn’t have enough time to let his nerves settle, because they soon come across the Mad Tea Party, the famous spinning teacup ride, and by the time Viktor’s through spinning them at an alarming and sickening rate, he wonders how he’ll survive the rest of the day. At least he hasn’t thrown up. Yet. But he’s determined to take on any challenge Viktor throws his way, even if he ends up losing any overpriced meals to the cold and unforgiving trash cans.

“Too fast?” Viktor asks sympathetically, offering him a supporting arm. His smile isn’t quite as apologetic as his tone, but Yuuri doesn’t have to heart to scowl at him. Not when he’s having so much fun.

“Let’s do something a little less death-defying for now.”

Wandering deeper into the heart of Fantasyland, they walk by an enormous mountain range roller coaster to their right. The carts of the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train zoom by, riders screaming in delight, but Yuuri is less than delighted by the wait time, which is high enough to rival or even outdo Space Mountain’s. They hadn’t been able to grab any passes for this one, sadly, as they’re almost impossible to get. But Viktor had assured him that the best way to secure a spot in no time was to wait until the park was about to close to slip in line, as the cast members wouldn’t close the ride until everyone in line before closing had ridden. It seems like a sort of douche-y thing to do, but Yuuri’s pretty excited to do it anyway.

They pass between magnificent standalone castle spires and walls, and it’s like stepping into another world entirely. Shops and restaurants and attraction entrances crowd them on all sides, all in the colorful and fanciful style of storybook medieval fantasy. Yuuri can see the rear of Cinderella’s castle looming in the distance, and in his line of sight is one of the most welcoming things he’s seen so far -- a ride that won’t try to kill him. Viktor follows his gaze toward the enormous canopied attraction.

“Carousel?” Viktor suggests, but Yuuri’s already making a beeline for it, scoping out the dozens of finely-carved horses.

He spots one suddenly, as pristine and freshly-painted and polished as the rest, but as he waits in line and watches it go by over and over in front of him, he notices a glimmering gold ribbon tied around its tail.

“I want that one,” he says boldly, pointing it out to Viktor as the ride comes to a stop and the riders begin to exit. Viktor’s eyes glint as he tracks its progress.

“At once, my Liege,” he declares, and before Yuuri can stop him, he’s off -- nearly leaping over other guests and tripping over the edge of the carousel to fling himself onto the prized horse’s back.

Yuuri, slightly horrified and immensely impressed, picks his way through the crowd to where his overeager boyfriend is waiting, hands held out to hoist him up on top of his royal mount.

“Thanks, but please try not to stampede any toddlers or grannies next time?”

“Casualties of war,” Viktor says gravely, swinging himself up onto his own horse beside him.

A bell rings and the carousel begins to move, the horses rising and falling on their golden poles gently, and Yuuri watches the world go by slowly, feeling as though this moment has been -- and will be -- the only one he can consider ‘relaxing’ all day. He’ll cherish all two minutes of it before he’s whisked off to the next place.

Yuuri feels a hand slip into his, sliding over the smooth lacquer of the horse’s painted mane to intertwine with his sweat-slicked fingers. It’s peaceful, the few precious seconds that Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand and closes his eyes and sighs happily. Then he glances over only to find Viktor staring at him with startling intensity, as though looking through him rather than just at him. There’s a thoughtfulness to his gaze that’s almost familiar.

“You okay?” Yuuri asks over the music and laughter, and Viktor seems to snap out of it, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Always,” he responds, kissing his hand as the ride slows. “Just spaced out a bit.”

Viktor seems fine after that, snapping a quick selfie of them on their ‘majestic steeds’ before graciously helping Yuuri dismount. He must be thinking hard about how to make this trip perfect, Yuuri decides, keeping a subtle eye on him as they wander through the rest of Fantasyland. Had Yuuri’s dislike of the first two rides worried him? He hadn’t _hated_ them or anything, he was really just being dramatic, and he hopes Viktor doesn’t blame himself. Just the thought of Viktor worrying about ruining their trip makes Yuuri feel horrendously guilty, and he’s so preoccupied that he forgets to look away when Viktor’s head turns toward him.

It’s Yuuri’s turn to be caught staring now, but he manages to make a nice save by jamming a finger at the nearest attraction and blurting “let’s do this one!” without thinking. Viktor’s eyes follow, and the way he nearly bursts out laughing fills Yuuri with a sense of foreboding.

“It’s A Small World? Really?” Viktor asks, amusement heavy in his tone. Yuuri glances at the ride and stifles a groan. Oh, _God._

But he’s no quitter, and so he boldly sets off toward the bright and gaudy tent facades to wait in line. The view inside is dominated by stark whites and various shades of glimmering gold in the form of fantastically shaped buildings and a grand clock against a deep blue backdrop. The point of this ride is to showcase different cultures from around the world, and as they’re loaded onto the boat, Yuuri has to admit that he’s at least a little impressed. He doesn’t know much about it, aside from its music -- which people love to hate -- but it doesn’t seem so bad, from what he can see as the boat sets off.

The dancing and singing animatronic dolls are thankfully more cute than creepy, for the most part, and the references to each country’s cultures are entertaining enough, especially for Viktor, who nudges him excitedly and jabs a finger at the Russian dancers. He does it again as they pass kimono-clad dolls in Japan that bow them from the room, and Yuuri has to stifle a snort of laughter when Viktor leans closer to whisper ‘hashtag ninja’ in his ear.

Overall, the oddly charming ride isn’t as bad as he’d thought it’d be, although halfway through it he has to fight the urge to drown himself to get the endlessly repeating song out of his head. Viktor is absolutely living for it, singing along with the chorus between badly suppressed giggles at the look on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s at least grateful that it’s just the two of them at the back of the boat, because Viktor _will not stop trying to touch the water,_ even though Yuuri tries to convince him that it’s probably disgusting. But Viktor does it anyway, because he’s Viktor. Yuuri is quick to follow, because he’s pretty sure that theme parks filter something into the air that makes people want to dunk their entire heads in gross attraction water for no real reason at all. He wipes his wet fingers on Viktor’s vest and feigns innocence at his mock-horrified look, and the two of them are choking back their snickering so loudly that the grumpy-looking grandfather in the row in front of them turns to glare them into silence.

“I thought this was supposed to be a world of laughter,” Viktor mutters as the man turns back around.

“A world of tears,” Yuuri corrects him, and the two of them melt into muffled giggling and snorting again.

They make it off of the ride without being drowned by the elderly, nearly skipping arm in arm in a direction chosen at random before realizing they have no idea where they’re supposed to be headed next. Viktor stops to check the time and sucks in a breath, yanking Yuuri back toward the castle to circle around to the front.

“The parade,” he explains before Yuuri can question him. “We need to find a good spot!”

By the time they reach the front of the castle again, the Festival of Fantasy parade begins to come into view, having already made its way through a section of the park they’ve yet to explore. The parade is part of the quintessential Disney experiences, which is why Yuuri’s never made an attempt to watch it online, along with any other attractions the parks had to offer. He’s always wanted his first time to be here, in person, with Viktor. And he’s finally getting what he’s wished for.

It’s hard to tear his attention away from Viktor’s face, watching it light up in joy, but he has to look back toward the paved road before the castle. A small court of graceful ballroom dancers on foot precedes the first float -- a long series of interconnected platforms decorated in the theme of each movie and covered in gardens made of topiaries and flowers. At the forefront are Belle and the Beast, looking splendid in their formal wear, exchanging loving caresses before bowing and curtseying to each other and dancing together. Behind them, beneath an enormous crown, a massive figurine of Cinderella’s dress spins on a turntable, revealing the princess herself and Prince Charming on the other side, waving at the adoring crowds. Tiana and Naveen grace the next float attachment, dancing playfully and blowing kisses to the guests they pass, and as their platform rotates, Anna and Elsa come into view, posing and waving cheerfully before a brilliant snowy backdrop.

The Tangled float passes by next, a fierce longship with a dragon figurehead perched on bright blue rolling waves. Rapunzel dances and twirls at the prow, her long and flowery braid wrapping up and around the chaotic structure behind her -- wooden poles and beams bearing enormous pendulums in the shape of weapons. Mischievous thieves cling to these and gesture at the crowds, and even Maximus, the magnificent white warhorse, is among them. Riding the center hammer-shaped pendulum with ease and posing grandly is the always dashing and charming Flynn Rider, and Viktor leans toward Yuuri to mumble in annoyance.

“They just can’t get my nose right.”

Yuuri snorts and shushes him, trying not to burst into fits of giggling as Flynn happens to look their way and wave. He can tell Viktor’s trying very hard not to reciprocate with a much different and not Disney-approved gesture.

The next float is lead by dancers in gorgeous runway-inspired sealife costumes, and at the top of a high and colorful structure swarming with dancing fish sits Ariel in her iconic purple clamshell, flipping her fins and combing her hair with a dinglehopper. The Lost Boys romp around in front of the Peter Pan float, the titular character steering the infamous pirate ship with Wendy by his side. Captain Hook lurks beneath them, hanging onto a swinging anchor and brandishing his silver hook, and Tinkerbell sits prettily at the back of the float in a bright and flowering garden. The ominously ticking crocodile trails behind them, ending their segment, and soon Scottish dancers come into view. Merida poses bravely from atop a massive bagpipe on the next float, her tiny and troublesome bear cub brothers accompanying her.

Yuuri only barely registers the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty roll by, followed by the handsome Prince Phillip fighting off fantastical dark birdlike creatures, because the next float has him gasping and pointing. Viktor lets out a low and impressed whistle, phone already out and recording the gigantic metal dragon winding toward them. Maleficent’s eyes burn wickedly as fire unfurls from her gaping jaws, her tail lashing back and forth angrily.

“So cool,” Yuuri breathes, then covers his face in embarrassment when he notices Viktor filming his awestruck reaction and grinning.

The parade ends with a long caravan of characters and dancers -- Snow White and her seven dwarfs, Jiminy Cricket, Alice and the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter, who dashes over to straighten out Yuuri’s Mickey ear hat, sending Viktor into a fit of giggling. The float that follows features Pinocchio, Dumbo, Daisy, Donald, and Pluto surrounded by colorful carnival decorations and twirling circus performers. And, last but certainly not least, Goofy leads troupes of dancers in front of the final float -- an enormous air balloon with Mickey and Minnie themselves inside, waving enthusiastically at the applauding crowd.

The groups around them start to disperse as the roads open up once more, but Yuuri stands staring at the retreating parade still, mind reeling. He’d seen so many characters in what had felt like the blink of an eye, it hadn’t even seemed real. Viktor draws him from his reverie with a kiss on the cheek, then one on the forehead as Yuuri turns to face him.

“It’s weird,” Yuuri says suddenly, taking Viktor’s hand as they continue their way around the park. “I see these characters all the time at work -- I _am_ them, even. But it’s so different when you’re the one watching. You don’t really have the time to notice the audience when you’re focused on skating, but I can’t imagine anyone looking at me as if I’m part of something magical, you know?”

His thoughts come out in a jumbled rush as he tries to get them in order, tries to explain how connected he feels to characters that don’t even exist, but he sort of trails off, feeling a bit silly. He glances at Viktor, worried for a moment that he might see an amused grin, but, as always, Viktor surprises him. There’s a softness in the gaze that sweeps across his face, in the small and gentle smile directed at him and him alone.

“I always look at you that way, Yuuri.”

Yuuri refuses to cry in the middle of Disney World, but he comes damn near close -- blinking back tears that threaten to fall so quickly that even Viktor looks shocked. Viktor's hand slips from Yuuri's, pulling him in closer to kiss, of all things, one of the plastic ears on the top of his head.

“Please don’t cry, _myshka,_ ” he says sweetly, making chittering mouse sounds until Yuuri starts to laugh. “See? All better!”

“No more cheesy lines, then,” Yuuri mumbles, rubbing beneath his glasses as discreetly as he can.

“I can’t guarantee that,” Viktor admits cheerfully, “but I’ll try to space them out more.”

“Deal.”

They pause after crossing the bridge, looking between the path they’d taken here from Fantasyland and the path they’ve yet to travel down toward Liberty Square. Yuuri takes out his phone to check the map on the theme park’s app while Viktor hovers over his shoulder.

“Should we go back to Fantasyland? There’s some stuff we haven’t done there yet.”

“Hmm.” Viktor squints down at the screen for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Well, we don’t have much time before our next Fastpass. Otherwise, I’d suggest meeting a few princesses. I’m sure you wanna see Rapunzel, right?”

Yuuri frowns at the wait time, shaking his head. “Nah, no time.”

“Oh? Sure you’re not just jealous?” Viktor asks teasingly.

“Not at all, _Eugene,_ ” Yuuri says with a huff, pocketing his phone and heading off toward Liberty Square. “Let’s go.”

They step into a section of the park modeled after the colonial era of America, complete with brick-covered buildings and other uniquely antique architecture. A large steam paddleboat floats serenely across a lazily flowing river, and Yuuri spots a densely forested island in the distance behind it. There doesn’t seem like there's much to do here, aside from one ride in particular that they’d be returning to later at night. Yuuri can already see Viktor casting a longing look down the path leading to the Haunted Mansion to their right, but their current destination takes them left. Yuuri’s excited for the ghostly attraction as well, but, as Viktor had assured him, the ride would be much more spooky at night. Even though it takes place entirely indoors. He’s learned not to question Viktor’s logic.

The distant mountains of Frontierland come into view, the surrounding buildings becoming more suited to the style of the American Old West as they make their way further in. Their next ride is one of the first things they come across, the enormity of it looming high over their heads, and Yuuri’s heart drops along with the massive log boat of Splash Mountain as it zooms down its steep incline and into the water below. He isn’t sure he’ll like this ride, but once again, it’s part of the True Disney Experience, and so he _has_ to do it.

They swipe their bands and get in line, following the winding trail around and through a quaint little barn while plucky banjo music blares overhead. It’s _too_ pleasant, and Yuuri distrusts it immediately. He doesn’t trust the log that comes floating up to meet them where they wait to board, either.

“This doesn’t have seatbelts,” he hisses at Viktor as they settle in.

“Gravity is the seatbelt, Yuuri,” Viktor explains, pulling down the lap bar. “We don’t even need this bar, either. It’s totally safe.” He pauses and, with a sly grin, offers a hand. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“We’ll see,” Yuuri mutters, taking his hand.

The boat jolts and moves forward into an ominously lit cave, its only occupant an animatronic frog that begins to tell the tale of a trickster rabbit being chased by a villainous fox and bear. Yuuri’s never seen the movie this ride is based on, so he can only guess at what will possibly happen, but he's silently rooting for the rabbit.

They’re back outside after a brief climb, floating among large plastic pieces of bramble sticking up out of the water. The ride’s iconic drop is just on the other side of the thicket, and Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand as he watches another log fall, the riders’ passing screams piercing the air.

“If I don’t make it out of here --”

“Shh, Yuuri, don’t say that!” But he grips his hand a little tighter and gives it a reassuring squeeze back.

The shack their log drifts into looks run-down and terrifying, and inside it is yet another climb. They’re deposited outside again, and the chipper music and quaint little farm _should_ be charming, but Yuuri eyes it warily. No amount of cutesy singing can ease his worry, but he’s almost slightly relaxed now, lulled by the gentle sway of the boat, before a short but unexpected drop has him shouting in surprise.

“That wasn’t even the big one!” Viktor laughs, patting his hand gently.

The cave they’ve dropped into is at least lit by a warm glow, depicting a sunny and cheerful fishing spot amid tall and leafy trees. The animatronics here are somewhat creepy, but at least they’re still singing and no one has died yet. Though, as they come across the aforementioned fox and bear, rabbit traps in their paws, Yuuri doesn’t rule out death as a possibility.

The animals continue to happily sing their warnings while the rabbit’s shenanigans have him narrowly avoiding fate, which doesn’t decrease the creepiness factor, but the ride is still somehow pleasant and not terribly exciting, in Yuuri’s opinion.

That is, until their boat serenely drifts into a pitch-black cave and the air is immediately filled with screaming from the animatronics and buzzing of bees as the boat drops in the dark. Yuuri clings to Viktor and yelps, and is almost shaken off by how hard Viktor’s laughing.

“What the fuck was _that?_ ” Yuuri whispers hysterically, but Viktor just pats his hand again and gently shushes him.

They’ve entered something called ‘The Laughing Place,’ though the laughter here coupled with the dimness comes off more demonic than charming. Yuuri wonders how the hell children manage to ride this, because every bout of sinister giggling and large sign bearing ‘BEWARE’ or something similar makes him want to drown himself.

As it turns out, the rabbit is caught by the fox, and the boat leads them toward the fox’s lair, where vultures perched up high look down on them and laugh at their misfortune. There’s a light at the end of the tunnel they enter, but the very steep uphill climb tells Yuuri that he isn’t going to like this way out.

Just as they reach the top, the rabbit begs the fox not to fling him down into the briar patch, and Yuuri is inclined to agree, but unfortunately for him, life doesn’t work that way. He closes his eyes as his stomach drops, and only vaguely registers Viktor removing his hand from on top of his and shifting around beside him.

“What are you -- “

The rest of his question is swallowed in screams as they plunge, and the fall seems to last an eternity until they finally splash down into the water below. Yuuri opens his eyes again, gasping and exhilarated and uncomfortably damp, and turns to Viktor in wide-eyed surprise.

“Hey, that wasn’t _that_ bad!”

He falters, noticing the disappointed look on Viktor’s face. He’s trying to hide it, but Yuuri’s always been able to see past even his most well-made facades. And Viktor is most definitely upset about something.

Yuuri’s not sure if he should ask him what’s wrong in the middle of the cramped boat, but he takes his hand and squeezes it carefully as the boat drifts the rest of the way down the river. Viktor flashes him a smile that’s not completely convincing.

“Sorry, I wanted to do a dumb pose for the photo but couldn’t pull it off.”

Yuuri almost laughs, not wanting to offend him but also feeling so incredibly relieved. Viktor tends to be overdramatic, so pouting over not getting the perfect souvenir ride photo isn’t totally unusual for him. He tries to lighten up, at least, grinning and clapping along with the upbeat song the animatronics sing in celebration of the rabbit’s escape.

It’s Yuuri’s turn for a triumphant escape now, hopping out of the log with a relieved sigh. Sure, the drop hadn’t been as awful as he’d thought, but he’d like to not go near it for a very long time -- until he forgets about it and foolishly goes back for a second time.

As they exit, Yuuri catches Viktor patting his pockets and looking relieved when he seems to find something. He decides not to comment on it, and doesn’t say anything when Viktor passes up checking out their ride photo. Yuuri’s too embarrassed to see what his own face must have looked like during the drop, anyway.

“What’s next?” he asks gently, putting an arm around his waist.

Viktor pulls him close and kisses him slowly, drawing away only enough to rest their foreheads together. Surprised, Yuuri sucks in a sharp breath, flushing under the soft warmth of Viktor’s gaze.

“I love you.”

“I -- well, I mean, yeah,” Yuuri starts to sputter, completely caught off guard, but Viktor laughs and takes his hand, tugging him along.

“Let’s go through Adventureland to dry off.”

Adventureland consists of a mish-mash of various ‘foreign’ surroundings, blending the untamed wilderness of massive jungles with the remote exoticness of tropical islands. Also there’s tiki stuff everywhere. Sort of bizarrely stereotypical, but still just as charming as the rest of the park, and so Yuuri happily takes in the scenery as they stroll through narrow and crowded roads.  

It’s hard to pass up the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, but they’d rather not get wet again, especially as the evening approaches. Not a total loss, as they have the rest of their vacation to come back and experience anything they’ve missed. Magic Kingdom is sort of huge, as Yuuri and his aching feet are quickly learning. He wants to maybe take a break and sit down somewhere, but Viktor is cunning, tempting him with a delicious Dole Whip pineapple soft serve ice cream, which he happily devours without complaint as they circle back to Cinderella’s castle.

Before he can turn to Viktor and ask what’s next on his schedule, Viktor’s already rubbing his hands together eagerly and bursting with excitement.

“I have a surprise for you!”

Yuuri’s sort of been expecting an answer like this sooner or later, but as he follows Viktor back up toward Fantasyland, he isn’t sure exactly what it could be. There are entire sections there they’ve yet to explore, so Yuuri steels himself for more walking and waiting. But Viktor’s exuberance seems to exceed any excitement he’s shown so far for any ride, so Yuuri decides that it’s got to be something even better. It doesn’t take him very long to take a wild guess at what that something might be as they near the bridge to Beast’s Castle.

“Viktor?” he whispers in disbelief, watching his boyfriend stroll up to the host stand and speak to one of the cast members taking reservations.

It takes _months_ in advance and a whole lot of luck to secure a spot at Be Our Guest, the Beauty and the Beast themed restaurant, and Yuuri’s amazed that Viktor had managed to do so on the exact day of their anniversary. As he watches, he’s a little less than amazed, because the sure smile drops from Viktor’s face as the cast member says something Yuuri can’t quite catch.

“What’s going on?” he asks, moving closer and looking between the two. The woman behind the stand gives him an apologetic look.

“Well,” Viktor starts, drumming his fingers nervously against the counter and refusing to meet his gaze, “I may have actually forgotten. To confirm the reservation. For here. I _swear_ I did, but...” he trails off, frowning at nothing.

“We can eat somewhere else,” Yuuri says quickly, wanting to keep the crushed look on Viktor’s face at bay. He senses the oncoming storm, and can tell that if he doesn’t get them away from the restaurant fast enough, Viktor will barge right in and choose a table himself.

“What about cancellations?” Viktor insists, turning back toward the stand. “Any spots we can take? Is there a waitlist?”

The few moments it takes the cast member to check feel like forever, and Yuuri feels like he’s inching closer to death with every passing second. Suddenly, her face lights up and she turns to them with a smile.

“You’re in luck -- just had a cancellation right now. I’ll go ahead and squeeze you two in.”

Yuuri almost faints from sheer relief, and he keeps a steady grasp on Viktor’s arm as Viktor gives his name and number to confirm their spot. They’re told that it might be a bit of a wait until they receive the text that their table is ready, but they’ve hardly taken ten steps from the stand and toward the bridge before Viktor scrambles for his vibrating phone.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Yuuri chants under his breath as they approach the massive iron gates leading to the restaurant.

“Holy shit,” Viktor agrees. “But also watch your language, please.”

A host meets them at the gates, leading them through the great stone doors and inside the castle. The lighting in the foyer is dim but romantically cozy. Viktor spots the iconic stained glass portrait of Belle and Beast off against the far wall, and he tugs Yuuri over to it excitedly, giving their host a charming grin and his phone for a photo. They pose as though they’re dancing, the image of the rose hanging above them, and Yuuri has to admit that the photo comes out very nice and had totally been worth the embarrassment of sidetracking their seating.

The host is patient, of course, letting them pause to take in the sight of the ballroom that they now enter. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s arm tightly and sucks in a breath, vaguely registering that Viktor is doing the same to him.

“It looks just like the movie,” Viktor hisses excitedly, tugging at Yuuri’s sleeve for unnecessary emphasis.

But it does. The entire grand ballroom is glowing, bathed in the warm light from sparkling gold chandeliers hanging from the high domed ceiling. Tables crowd the center of the room, framed by tall and handsomely carved pillars and arches. The two of them are taken toward the back, toward the enormous windows lit up with a gorgeous depiction of the night sky. They’re in luck, because they’re seated right in front of the window closest to the center beside the large white French doors.

The atmosphere and decor of the place is an absolute delight, and when the wine they’d ordered arrives quickly, Yuuri’s sure he’s died and gone to heaven. Viktor’s bought an entire bottle, bless his soul, and the two of them toast happily above the low and steady chatter around them.

“To life and love,” Viktor exclaims, clinking their glasses and taking a deep sip. When they kiss, it’s deliciously sweet.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Viktor,” Yuuri says softly over the rim of his glass. “This has really been like a dream come true.”

“Really?” Viktor looks so earnest, so hopeful, that Yuuri’s heart cries out for him. Maybe he should have been more enthusiastic in showing how much fun he’s been having, if Viktor’s so unsure. “I’m so happy to hear that. I want today to be absolutely perfect, Yuuri.”

“Nothing has to be perfect,” Yuuri says modestly, grinning a bit. “But it feels like it, because you’re here with me. I think I’ll remember this day for the rest of my life.”

Yuuri’s expecting some sort of horribly sappy comment, maybe even a tearful glance, but Viktor only takes another sip of his wine, his face a little mischievous. Which, of course, Yuuri pretends not to notice. He’ll let Viktor surprise him as many times as he possibly can tonight, and adore every single moment.

When their server bringing them their meals -- roasted pork for Yuuri and grilled steak for Viktor -- they tear into it eagerly, not having realized how exhausted and starving they’d been from wandering around all day. The food is wonderful, but Yuuri has to remind himself not to think of the price too much. This is the week to enjoy himself, so as he pushes away his empty plate, he vows to order dessert, too. Maybe. Viktor leans back in his chair with a very satisfied sigh.

“God, I love restaurant food. Do you remember our first date?” Viktor asks, though he must know that Yuuri’s had the entire thing memorized from start to finish.

“You mean when we snuck off to that cheap old diner after a show one night? Best night of my life.” Yuuri grins and places his chin in his hands, winking at him. “So far, I mean.”

Viktor laughs to conceal how flustered he is, and Yuuri knows this because Viktor’s always flustered whenever Yuuri’s a bit buzzed and therefore much more flirtatious. He’d learned that quickly enough when Viktor had told them about their little encounter, the one that had kickstarted their bizarre fairytale. Yuuri had been horrified, but Viktor had spoken of it with awe and adoration, face steadily growing pink. Just like it is now when Yuuri takes his hand.

“I adore you,” Viktor sighs, planting kisses all along Yuuri’s knuckles. “I wish I had found that out sooner.”

“We have the rest of our lives together,” Yuuri says quietly, and now he’s the one growing flustered under Viktor’s intense gaze. He feels like he’s about to be jumped, and something tells him that an esteemed restaurant in the middle of the Happiest and Most Family-Friendly Place on Earth probably isn’t the best place for that.

Luckily for perhaps the entirety of Magic Kingdom, a server stops by to clear their plates and ask if they’ll be having dessert. Yuuri blurts out ‘the grey stuff!’ a little too quickly and a little too loudly, and Viktor hides his tipsy snickering behind his hand. To their surprise, they’re given an extra order of it and an adorable strawberry cupcake as congratulations on their celebration buttons. The cast members have all been very kind to them, but this is the first time they’ve ever received free gifts, and Yuuri makes sure to leave a fantastic tip.

They can’t leave without poking around in the other parts of the castle, of course. The dark and gloomy West Wing holds the most treasured item of all -- the Enchanted Rose. The entire room looks as though it had been torn apart and left in disrepair, most notably where the portrait of the Beast as a human hangs, his face shredded by massive claws. The next room is the Castle Gallery, inspired by Belle’s magnificent library. The walls are lined with portraits of Belle and Beast, and massive figurines of the happy couple spin atop a music box at the room’s center.

The idea of standing in line just after a heavy meal isn’t very appealing, but to meet the Beast himself, it’s worth it.

“I can’t believe he danced with you and not with me!” Viktor huffs as they leave, scowling. He looks so much like one of the angry gargoyles decorating the palace that Yuuri laughs.

“But you got a video of it, and that’s important, right?”

“It is,” Viktor says with a sigh, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “No magic moment goes undocumented. Not while I’m around.”

“My hero,” Yuuri pretends to swoon, leaning into Viktor’s warmth. The wine has worn off fairly quickly, leaving him a little drowsy. He hopes their next stop is someplace they can sit again. “What’s next?”

Viktor checks the time, then cackles wickedly, startling a few people passing by.

“It’s time… for the Haunted Mansion!”

They arrive at the brick and iron archways to a grand and ghostly manor, but Yuuri pauses instead of following Viktor toward the Fastpass line. He’s heard that the line for this ride is interactive and shouldn’t be missed, and the standby time is only about fifteen minutes, by some miracle. He definitely wants Viktor to experience this, achy feet or not.

“Hey, wanna see all the stuff in the regular line?”

The queue has them winding beneath a canopied area right by the river, past a lovely garden featuring a horse-drawn hearse -- the ‘invisible’ horse’s tack hovering mysteriously midair. They’re soon lead into an overgrown yard brimming with busts of sinister-looking characters and gravestones engraved with charming little rhymes.

Large crypt-like objects appear in the middle of the queue, and when Viktor discovers that pressing a hand against the musical instruments embossed onto the sides produces the appropriate sounds, he starts slapping them excitedly. The cacophony is worsened when Yuuri pokes at the enormous organ carved into the end and it wails out dramatically.

“This is so cool,” Viktor breathes, running ahead to jab at stone books popping in and out of a library crypt. Yuuri has to agree, though he dodges and scowls at the sea captain’s sepulcher that attempts to spray him with water.

Around and around they go through the mansion’s yard, until they come across a cast member dressed as a gloomy-looking chambermaid who instructs them to enter the final queue before the mansion doors in medium-sized groups.

“Please keep moving forward and fill in all the dead space,” she drones.

Viktor squints at her nametag as they pass. “Emma? That’s not a very spooky name.”

She gives him a withering look, and before Yuuri can decide if it’s real or just very in-character, he drags Viktor far off into the depths of the waiting group, muttering under his breath.

Once the entrance opens, they’re ushered into the large foyer, doors creaking shut behind them to throw them into further darkness. Only by the light of a massive chandelier can Yuuri make his way to the next room, following the herd of the crowd and holding on tight to Viktor’s hand. When they enter a circular and high-ceilinged room, a deep and booming voice begins to narrate.

“Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your _ghost_ _host_.”

Viktor leans over to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

“I like this guy!”

Yuuri shushes him, wanting to hear the rest. Once the entire group is in, the wall slides shut behind them, trapping them inside.

The narrator draws their attention to the four portraits lining the walls, referring to them as former mortal guests. Yuuri doesn’t see anything unusual about them -- a young woman daintily holding a parasol, a bearded man holding important-looking documents, an elderly woman holding a rose, and a very smug man with his arms crossed.

But then they start to move, slowly stretching upward to reveal unexpected and bizarre continuations. The girl with the parasol is poised on top of a tightrope above the jaws of an alligator. The bearded man is sitting on a barrel of dynamite with a lit fuse. The older woman is perched on the gravestone of what Yuuri assumes is her late husband. The smug man is balanced on the shoulder of another man, who in turn is on a different man’s shoulders, the three of them sinking into a pit of quicksand.

These are all terribly campy, but Yuuri feels a shudder course through him nonetheless, especially as the narrator makes a dismaying observation.

“This chamber has no windows... and no doors!”

“Of course not,” Yuuri mumbles, but now Viktor is the one shushing him, staring up with rapt attention.

The ghost host challenges them to find a way out, offering friendly advice by suggesting _his_ way. His way, apparently, is a terrifying and gruesome death, because thunder claps loudly and blinding lightning flashes, revealing a hanged body at the very center of the suddenly much higher ceiling.

“I THOUGHT THIS WAS DISNEY,” Viktor shouts above the piercing shriek of the man falling to his death and the screams of the guests around them. Yuuri has to nearly shove his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

When the lights gradually come back on, a new door is revealed to have been opened, and they shuffle their way toward the dimly lit queue for the actual ride itself. A conveyor belt delivers them to one of the continuously moving vehicles, and they pile into their Doombuggy in an excited rush.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whimpers, grabbing onto his arm, “I’m so scared!”

“I really doubt that.”

“No, really! You’re gonna have to hold onto me the whole ride, okay?”

The procession makes its way down a dark and narrow hallway just barely lit by chandeliers and flickering lightning from outside the tall windows. Each flash has the paintings on the wall morphing and glowing, transforming their ordinary subjects into extraordinary oddities. Next is an abandoned library full of glowing marble busts and shifting ladders. The narrator makes a terrible pun about ‘ghostwriters,’ and Viktor snorts loudly beside him. He seems to be very fond of the narrator's quips despite his apparent ‘fear’ of the ride.

“We have nine hundred and ninety-nine happy haunts here, but there’s room for a thousand. Any volunteers?” the voice booms with a sinister chuckle.

“Do you think they allow dogs?” Yuuri whispers, and Viktor shoots him a disapproving look.

“You couldn't pay me to live here.”

They ride by a grand piano playing itself, a room of insane and definitely architecturally unsound staircases, and a seemingly endless hallway. A candelabra floats at the end, as though someone were holding it, but there isn’t anyone in sight. Definitely spooky. But what’s even creepier is the neglected conservatory they pass next, where a massive raven overlooks a partially cracked open casket. Decaying human hands attempt to lift the lid, and muffled shouts of ‘let me out!’ follow them to the next hallway.

This hall is lined with doors, all of them containing unspeakable horrors, Yuuri’s sure. Banging and screaming fill the air, the sounds of terror mixing in with deranged cackling and muffled pleas.

Viktor scoots closer to Yuuri and takes both his hands. Yuuri wants to tease him, but he holds on just as tight.

Then they enter the most bizarre room yet. It’s almost pitch black, save for the ghostly translucent images of floating musical instruments. And the crystal ball containing a disembodied head at the center of a table in the middle of the room. The ride winds around it, giving them the full view of the scene -- a medium from realms beyond, calling out to the spirits to implore them to make themselves known.

As their luck would have it, the phantoms decide to listen. The Doombuggies pass along a high balcony, and below, in a grand ballroom, dozens of ghosts twirl and dance, appearing and reappearing at will. An endless procession makes its way in through a massive break in the wall, where a hearse seems to have crashed through. A few ghosts gather around a dining table, though what they could possibly be eating, Yuuri has no clue. There’s a cake with an absurd amount of candles, which Yuuri supposes is nice. He’s glad they’re having a good time, at least, even though they're dead.

They’re suddenly in a dusty attic now, and it mostly seems to be filled with wedding items. Broken gifts are strewn everywhere, apparently forgotten. Portraits of a bride and groom catch Yuuri’s eye, but he’s quick to notice that each new painting that appears features the same bride, but with a different groom. Soft and sinister whispers fill the room, as well as the ghastly blue glow emanating from the figure in the corner -- the bride herself.

“‘Til _death_ do us part,” she says in a sickly sweet voice, lifting a hatchet to her heart and grinning wickedly at them.

“Marriage must be terrifying,” Yuuri mutters. Viktor makes a strange noise, wiggling even closer to him.

They’re outside now, escaping through a hole in the attic, and before them lies an enormous graveyard absolutely swarming with ghosts. Without warning, the seats swivel around and dip backward, and Viktor lets out a yelp, scrabbling for Yuuri’s entire arm. Yuuri can’t help but laugh as they descend, looking up at the twinkling simulation of a night sky above them. He can’t imagine what Viktor’s so frightened of. It’s almost peaceful, ‘falling’ like this. He outstretches his hand toward the stars on impulse, and Viktor catches it with his own.

“Be careful, Yuuri,” he shouts above the singing graveyard ghosts, “you might become one of them!”

Isn’t that the point of the ride? Yuuri wonders, looking around at the hundreds of happy haunts celebrating the riders joining them. Isn’t this ‘death?’ He feels as though the drop from the attic is meant to symbolize the rider’s suicide, and the happy tune at the end is meant as a warm welcome by cold bodies. Or maybe Yuuri’s a little more morbid than he realizes.

He’s grateful for the bit of comic relief near the end of the ride, as they come across a trio of troublesome hitchhiking ghosts. Their buggies swivel to face mirrors against the wall, and projections of the ghosts appear in their car for amusing shenanigans.

With final parting words from their host -- ‘and a ghost will follow you home!’ -- they disembark onto the conveyor belt, finally free from the freaky manor as they stroll back out into the blessed outdoors. It was a damn good ride, Yuuri decides, taking Viktor’s hand and giving him a questioning look. Had Viktor thought the same?

“You weren’t really that scared, were you?”

Viktor grins a little sheepishly, pulling him close. “‘Course not. I mean, it _was_ kind of spooky. But I got to hold onto you, so totally worth it.”

“You don’t need a spooky ride to hold onto me,” Yuuri mumbles, trying not to smile and failing.

They’re back at the front gates now, and with the sun down, the park seems so much cozier, especially after having come out of an even darker ride. Or maybe Yuuri’s still sluggish from the heavy meal and the wine they’d had earlier. He’d love to curl up someplace warm with Viktor’s arms around him, but he knows the man has definitely got at least five more aces up his sleeve for tonight, so he asks him what’s next on their schedule.

“We’re seeing the light. At last.” Viktor’s smile is mysterious as he tugs Yuuri back toward Fantasyland, and Yuuri, as always, follows without question.

They slow by the bathrooms, and Yuuri comes to a stop, admiring Rapunzel’s high tower and the beautiful lanterns glowing in the dusk. He’d only had a few seconds to glance at it from afar while they rushed to get to the Haunted Mansion, and he’s always happy to take things slow and absorb his surroundings when he has the chance. It takes him a few moments to realize that Viktor hasn’t stepped off towards the bathrooms, and is instead staring at him. He hasn’t even let go of his hand yet.

“Are you, uh, gonna go? I’ll wait here.”

“No,” Viktor says quietly, leading him closer to the courtyard. “This is what we’re here for.”

His eyes leave Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri’s own follow until they rest on a nearby cast member with a camera. He hadn’t even known that this area was a Photopass spot, but he supposes it makes sense, with all the hanging lanterns shining so brightly in the dark. He finally catches sight of the family being photographed, and his eyes widen in surprise at what they’re holding.

“They let you hold the lanterns? I never knew that!”

Viktor hands the photographer his phone before nudging Yuuri forward after the family leaves, then takes up the glowing prop and offers it to Yuuri for them to share. His face is bathed in the gentle orange light, his eyes in flames, and Yuuri must look just as stunning, because Viktor’s expression softens as their gazes and hands meet. They almost don’t hear the photographer’s polite cough to get their attention once the photos are over.

“Sorry,” Viktor says cheerfully, leaving Yuuri with the lantern and jogging over to the cast member. “Actually, can we get one more? I have an idea I want to try --”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri says hurriedly, fumbling with the lantern in embarrassment as he hands it to the next waiting couple and dives out of the way. “I don’t wanna hold anyone up, sorry, it’s fine --”

“Hey, there’s no rush.” Viktor follows after him, gently reining him in for a hug. “Can we stay here a little longer?”

Yuuri nods, burrowing his face into Viktor’s shoulder to hide his burning cheeks. It’s nice, standing under the lanterns like this with him. So calming. The past few bustling and draining hours seem to slip away, as usual whenever he’s in Viktor’s embrace. When he pulls back to look into Viktor’s eyes again, they’re still shining bright, with no trace of the disappointment Yuuri’s always terrified of seeing whenever he ruins something. No, not ruin. He could never ruin anything for Viktor, and he knows it. Viktor will always smile, always look down at him with eyes that dance with adoration. There’s a sort of magic to Viktor that Yuuri can never quite describe, and in a place like this, it’s increased tenfold, leaving him reeling and breathless.

“Thank you,” he says softly, and Viktor’s eyes crinkle in amusement as the two of them start to sway slowly in place. “I mean, I’ve always… you know. I guess you knew how much I wanted to…” he trails off, suddenly embarrassed and unsure how to phrase his jumbled thoughts. Ever since Viktor had taken on his character role, Yuuri's always watched the iconic Tangled scene with one thing in mind, one dream that had seemed too fanciful to ever come true.

“You’ve always wanted to be the one beneath the lanterns with Flynn,” Viktor says quietly, still looking very amused.

“With _you,_ ” Yuuri corrects him, and Viktor’s beam makes him feel like royalty.

Unfortunately, their little trance doesn’t last as long as Yuuri wishes it would -- which would be forever, if he had a say in it -- because he can hear hushed sounds of sappy approval coming from passersby. Maybe a romantic embrace while dressed like a beloved fictional couple in said couple’s area at a theme park isn’t the best idea for sparing him from any further embarrassment today. So he hurries on, flustered but still holding tight onto his prince.

"Oh, these came out so great, Yuuri! Look!"

"Beautiful," Yuuri murmurs, kissing Viktor's cheek.

With the bit of free time they have left, Viktor, of course, suggests shopping. They roam around a few of the Fantasyland stores, deciding not to wander too far from the castle. Soon enough, they’d be pushing through crowds to get a good spot to view the fireworks show. But for now, seemingly endless shopping.

Yuuri doesn’t want to admit that he’s a little frustrated whenever Viktor offers to pay for him. He insists on it, really. And Yuuri shouldn’t complain. Except, this entire trip has been out of Viktor’s wallet, and Yuuri doesn’t need him paying for every little thing from the candy they grab by the fistful to the cute souvenirs they pick out for their friends and family. He wants to do something for Viktor, wants to treat him, for once. Even if it’s something small and stupid.

As it turns out, small and stupid is a lot harder to look for than he’d thought. He keeps second-guessing his choices, picking up items and putting them back, all the while throwing furtive glances over his shoulder to make sure Viktor is occupied.

“Hey,” Viktor says, coming up behind him and almost scaring him into a display of pins, “I gotta run to the bathroom real quick. Take my bags? And here,” he adds, holding up a stuffed Pluto, “I’m getting this for Makka! Hold onto it. And don’t you dare pay for it, okay?”

A quick peck on the lips and he’s off, striding out of the store in a hurry. Yuuri sighs, holding the stuffed toy up for inspection. Makkachin would tear this to pieces, but it would make her happy. And so it would make Viktor happy. And so this would be the thing Yuuri finally spends money on.

He turns toward checkout, defeated and weary, but pauses when something bright catches his eye.

It’s a pin. Two pins, to be exact.

Yuuri rushes closer, tucking Pluto under his arm to snatch up the pins. They’re so perfectly lined up that they form one image when put together, but they’re clearly meant to be couple’s pins.

“‘You were my new dream,’” Yuuri reads aloud, brushing a thumb over the text below Flynn Rider’s face. The man is staring lovingly at Rapunzel, and the Yuuri reads the text on her pin next. _And you were mine._

_Perfect._

Yuuri can just imagine the look on Viktor’s face when he pins this on him beneath the fireworks.

He hurries over to the next available register, pin slipping out of his nervously trembling hands and onto the counter. He nearly pays before the cast member politely informs him that he’s got a Pluto sticking out of his armpit, and mumbles a quick apology and places him down, fidgeting impatiently. The pin has to be in the bag before Viktor comes back, or his whole plan is ruined.

Lucky for him, he steps outside just as Viktor is about to enter. Viktor raises an eyebrow at his new shopping bag and gives him a look of teasing disapproval.

“Yuuri, you didn’t have to --”

“But I did,” Yuuri finishes, grinning with a confidence he absolutely isn’t feeling right now.

Viktor laughs, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him heavily. “Okay then, big money, where to next? Here, give me some of those.”

Yuuri lets Viktor take every bag but the special one, and Viktor makes no comment about that. They trudge back toward the castle, and Yuuri is actually very much looking forward to about an hour or so of sitting around doing nothing, but his feet demand a small break as a wave of exhaustion hits him without warning. He spots a fountain near the back of the castle and makes his way there. A statue of Cinderella sits at its center, staring down serenely at the animal friends surrounding her.

“Here,” Yuuri sighs, plopping down on the edge of the fountain and setting his bag down. “My legs feel like jelly.”

“Spoken like a true off-season athlete,” Viktor says brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Yuuri has no idea how he’s managed to stay so energetic throughout this exhausting day, and he’s too tired to try and figure it out. He has a brief moment of irritation, not at Viktor, but at the fact that he isn’t drawing strength from Viktor’s cheerfulness, as he usually does when he’s feeling drained. Something about that isn’t fair, and he frowns down at his shoes and begs himself to lighten up. He doesn’t want to ruin their trip. But he won’t, of course. Not once he reveals his secret surprise.

He’s too preoccupied to notice Viktor rummaging through his pockets, and blinks in surprise when a coin is waved under his nose.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Yuuri blinks again, staring blankly at him.

“The fountain,” Viktor explains, taking Yuuri’s hand gently and placing the penny in his palm. “Make a wish and toss it in. Don’t keep Cindy waiting, now.”

Yuuri wants to say something horrifically cheesy -- something along the lines of ‘I already made a wish, and it came true,’ but he doesn’t have to. He can see the knowing look shining in Viktor’s eyes, face illuminated by the soft glow of the castle’s light, and he doesn’t even need to think, or hope, or wish. He flips the coin into the fountain, watching it glitter among hundreds of others, and when he blinks, he can’t tell which is his anymore. But he doesn’t need to. Because the arms that wrap around him are so much more real than any dream or wish he’s ever had.

“Love you,” Yuuri mumbles against Viktor’s chest, nuzzling him sleepily. Viktor laughs and tugs him back up to his feet.

“No napping! Come on, we have to hurry if we want a good spot!”

Yuuri yawns and lets his boyfriend drag him away, clutching the arm not laden with shopping bags as they wind their way through the already thickening crowd at the front of the castle. He’s heard a lot about the new fireworks show, and although it’s been going on for about a year, he’s never watched any videos or seen any photos of it. He’d been determined to come see it himself someday, with Viktor by his side.

And so here he is now, settling down onto the pavement in what they both agree is a pretty damn good spot right near the front. There aren’t even any obnoxiously tall people or screaming children to block or disrupt the experience. Yuuri leans against Viktor and sighs heavily, exhaustion still weighing down hard on him. It’s hard to believe that he’d just come off touring, with the way he’s so easily tired out. His stamina during training and rehearsal is always impressive, but after a day of activity during the off-season, he feels a lot like a soggy noodle.

The minutes tick by, the crowd growing larger, and Yuuri grows more tired and anxious. Why is he so anxious?

Right. The pin.

It’s silly of him to worry over gifting Viktor with something so small when he’s bought him plenty of bigger and more impressive presents in the past, but he’s learned by now not to find any reasoning in his irrational thoughts. Instead, he tugs at the bags Viktor’s carefully placed by their feet, trying and failing to be discreet about looking for his. Maybe if he has the pin in his hand, ready almost an hour in advance, he wouldn’t be so freaked out.

“What’re you looking for?” Viktor asks after a while, reaching a hand out to help him.

“Nothing,” Yuuri says quickly, earning him a puzzled look. “I mean, uh, have you seen the bag with Pluto? You grabbed it, right?”

Viktor goes quiet for a moment, tapping a finger against his lips absently. “Hm. I thought you had grabbed it?”

Absurd levels of terror seize Yuuri’s heart as he scrambles to his feet, almost tripping over a stroller as he catches his balance. Viktor looks up at him in alarm.

“Where are you going?”

“The fountain,” Yuuri says, squinting around the crowd for a way out. How the hell are there this many people in a theme park, let alone the entire goddamned planet? The park had seemed only lightly packed all day, with pockets of density around the most popular attractions, but now everyone and their literal mothers are here, blocking him from what he desperately needs to go retrieve. “Hey -- no! Um, stay here, I’ll be right back, really!”

But Viktor is already on his feet, bags gathered and brow furrowed. He looks ready to shoulder people out of Yuuri’s way, if it comes to it.

“You’ll never fight your way back to this spot, Yuuri. I’ll just go with you.”

There’s nothing he can do to stop Viktor from following, so he allows himself to be lead out from the oppressive wall of people closing in around him. Viktor’s careful to make sure he doesn’t get stepped on or bumped into in the dark, and for a brief and ridiculous moment, Yuuri feels like he’s being protected by a real prince.

He doesn’t say anything more once they emerge from the crowd, only takes a deep and steadying breath of fresh air and moves as fast as his aching legs will let him. Viktor is close behind, and Yuuri can tell that he’s watching him closely.

When they get to the fountain, the bag is gone.

Yuuri checks every nook and cranny of the fountain before standing frozen in place helplessly, head whipping around for any sign of an abandoned bag. But there’s not one in sight. The bag is gone, and the pin with it.

“Damn it,” he hisses through gritted teeth, clenching his fists and fighting back tears. No, this is _too_ stupid to actually be happening. He’s not about to cry over losing a pin at Disney World. Not in front of his boyfriend, who’s looking down at him in increasing confusion and concern.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says carefully, “we can always buy Makkachin a new Pluto.”

“It’s not about that,” Yuuri says in a rush, feeling his breath hitching. No, he’s not about to cry. Not after losing them their spots for the castle show. He’s not about to cry on his anniversary, in the Happiest Place on Earth, because he can’t do one nice and thoughtful thing for the love of his life without fucking it up. It’s too _stupid_. It can’t happen.

Viktor’s already stepping forward, arms out to hold him close, before the first tear falls. Yuuri’s glasses smush against his face as Viktor cradles his head and guides it into the crook of his neck, murmuring soothing words in his ear and gently removing his hat to stroke his hair.

“Hey, _myshka_ , don’t cry.” Yuuri feels kisses pressed along the side of his head. “It’ll be okay. Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

“No,” Yuuri hiccups, “it’s fine, I’m just an idiot, we can stay for the fireworks.”

“We can watch the fireworks from our room,” Viktor reasons, slowly guiding him away from the fountain. “It’ll be much more cozy. Who likes sitting on the cold hard ground for an hour, anyway?”

Yuuri knows Viktor’s just humoring him, because anyone in their right mind would prefer to view the show from within the park. There would be fantastical projections against the castle itself, booming music, dazzling lights, and explosive pyrotechnics. But he relents, feeling his energy sap away into nothing. Main Street passes by in a blur, and by the time they reach the monorail to their resort, Yuuri’s already firmly in his own mind and replaying the ridiculous scenario over and over to himself.

It’s a short wait and a quiet ride, then the bright elegance of the lobby, then the comfortable dimness of the hallway in front of their suite. Viktor guides him to their bedroom, setting down his things to once again take Yuuri in his arms. He seats him on the bed gingerly, then disappears to the bathroom for a moment.

“Come on, stinky,” Viktor says softly when he comes to retrieve him, pressing kisses into his hair. Firm hands gently remove his clothing and shepherd him toward the tub, already half-full and steaming.

Yuuri sinks into the water, eyes fluttering shut as he rests his head back against the wall. The heat saps at his nerves, soothing him almost instantly, but the more his body relaxes, the more ridiculous he feels about his outburst. He’d really gone and screwed up their perfect day in such a stupid way. The gift he’d gotten for Viktor hadn’t even been very expensive, and he easily could have bought another.

But he knows that Viktor would have adored it, and, most importantly of all, Viktor would have been surprised. Finally. After all Viktor had done for him, after all the ways he’d surprised and thrilled him, Yuuri had been bursting with anticipation for the moment he could do the same. He can picture how things should have gone -- the castle coming to life and color, the sky exploding with light and magic, and Yuuri’s hand, slowly taking Viktor’s and pressing the gift into it, watching his face brighten in the crack and burst of fireworks. It could have been that way, could have been their magic moment. But Yuuri had ruined it by being careless.

“You’re in your head again,” Viktor says, smile teasing but tone sincere. He’s stripped down and slipping into the water now, holding something round in his hand. As he settles into the opposite side of the tub he drops it, and it fizzles into life and disperses throughout the water. A light and crisp scent wafts up from the bath bomb, leaving the tub smelling like delicate flowers.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles, sinking down further. His senses have returned to him, at least, but that only makes him feel worse about the entire situation. “I… I really wanted to surprise you.”

“You surprise me every day,” Viktor replies smoothly, scooting a little closer. He gently lifts one of Yuuri’s legs, rubbing and massaging it. Yuuri’s quiet for a moment, savoring his boyfriend’s skilled hands. Viktor moves onto the other leg, kneading the tension away, before going lower. Yuuri shifts a little, self-conscious of his bruised and scarred feet. He shouldn’t be, of course, since Viktor’s are the same. Comes with the territory of skating almost all their lives.

“I had a gift for you,” Yuuri blurts out finally. Viktor raises an eyebrow but doesn’t stop rubbing his sore feet.

“I kind of figured once you said it wasn’t about the Pluto toy.”

“So it wasn’t a surprise,” Yuuri says, heart dropping.

“It was,” Viktor insists. “Or, it would have been. I love any gift you give me, you know that.”

“Yeah, I just wish things had gone the way I planned today.”

Viktor’s half-smile is just the slightest bit mysterious. “You’re telling me.”

“What’s that mean?” Yuuri asks, frowning. Was today not perfectly according to Viktor’s schedule, minus the fireworks mishap?

Viktor releases his feet and slides over to him instead of answering, settling into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. They stay like that for a moment, breathing in each other slowly, until Viktor finally heaves a massive sigh.

“I’m sorry if today was a little overwhelming. I wanted everything to be so perfect that I didn’t realize what a strain it’s been on you.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri mumbles in embarrassment. “I could’ve handled it. I guess it was just… one of those kinds of days.”

Viktor hums his agreement, drawing away at last to shoot him a mischievous look.

“The day isn’t over yet. Fireworks, remember?”

It must be nearing the time that the show starts, and so they finish bathing and head back to their bedroom. Yuuri throws on a bathrobe, prepared to watch from the comfort of their balcony, but Viktor grabs fresh clothing for the both of them.

“Uh… are we going somewhere?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, pausing for what Yuuri knows is dramatic effect, “do you wanna explore the hotel?”

Yuuri gapes at him.

“Like… right _now?”_

“Right now,” Viktor confirms cheerfully, tossing clothes at him. “Come on, I know a really great place where we can watch the fireworks!”

Maybe that bath bomb had been worth the ridiculous price, because Yuuri feels totally rejuvenated and ready to make up for the night he’d thrown off track. So he gets dressed, keeping a curious eye on Viktor, who’s keeping a keen eye on his phone for the time.

“Ten minutes!” he announces, dashing for the door with Yuuri in tow.

And they’re back outside in the cool and humid night air, headed to their mysterious destination. Viktor’s right beside him, but he feels ten steps ahead in spirit, leading Yuuri through the grounds with an oddly focused determination. He’d wanted to explore the vast hotel and its surrounding property so badly when they’d first arrived, but so far they’ve all but sprinted past the shops, restaurants, pools, and recreational areas with hardly a glance to spare for them. Yuuri can’t understand why. That is, until he finally catches sight of something familiar coming into view in the distance.

It’s the wedding pavilion.

At least, that’s what Yuuri thinks they’re headed toward. Viktor’s pace seems to increase as they near the brilliant white bridge, and soon the two of them are strolling across it and toward the enormous chapel. Yuuri’s heart starts to pound faster, his palms sweating and his head spinning at the sight of it so near. It’s even more magnificent up close than it had looked from the balcony of their suite. But why are they here? He slows down, feeling overwhelmed and unsure.

“Viktor, it’s probably closed now, don’t you think?”

But Viktor hadn’t stopped at the closed doors, hadn’t even seemed to notice the building’s presence until Yuuri had called his attention to it. He only pauses to grin over his shoulder, jerking his head in the direction he’s still walking.

“Don’t worry, follow me.”

Yuuri’s led around the building, toward what seems to be an empty outdoor reception area. There are rows of fresh green grass where chairs should be, and high hedges that meet low and flourishing rose bushes. The path down the center to the end of this little island leads to an enormous white arch atop raised steps. It draws his eye toward something in the distance, framed perfectly between the delicate creeping ivy of its pillars.

“It isn’t the closest view of the castle,” Viktor starts, sounding almost apologetic. “But it’s the most romantic. Thought we’d watch the fireworks from here instead of from our room. Do you like it?”

Yuuri, mouth slackened in awe of the sight, had already been prepared to gush over it, but he pauses now, taken aback by Viktor’s question. Not necessarily the question itself, but the fact that he’d felt the need to ask one at all. And this would be the second time Viktor's seemed unsure today -- the first being at the restaurant. Viktor often jokes that Yuuri wears his heart on his sleeve, so he never usually needs to ask if he likes any surprises or gifts.

_‘Your eyes shine a certain way when you’re happy.’_

The lighting may be dim, but surely the moon, full and bright, is casting its gentle glow across them enough for Viktor to read his face? Because he can certainly read Viktor’s, and it takes him by surprise once again. He seems almost nervous, which is so unlike him that Yuuri takes his hands, drawing them out gingerly from where he’d stuffed them in his pockets. Now that he thinks of it, Viktor’s been having odd moments all day. He hopes it’s not because of him.

“Of course I like it. I like everything you’ve done for me this whole trip. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Viktor murmurs, brushing his thumbs across Yuuri’s knuckles. “So you’re happy? It’s been perfect?”

That weird uncertainty again. That same question about whether or not the day had been perfect. And Viktor’s eyes keep darting to and from the castle in the distance.

“Nothing’s perfect,” Yuuri says a bit wryly, recent disaster still fresh in his mind, and Viktor laughs and shrugs a little. He knows. They both do. Nothing is perfect, but they’d come damn near close.

Viktor withdraws his hands gently, rummaging in his pocket, then quickly draws out his phone to check the time.

“Well, made it right on time,” he says, more to himself than to Yuuri, but Yuuri nods anyway, looking out toward the castle and feeling a thrill course through him at the thought of it lit up and bursting to life under the fireworks.

“I have something for you,” Viktor says suddenly, digging through his pockets again. “I’ve been wanting to give it to you all day, but could never find the right time. Close your eyes, Yuuri.”

Yuuri does, and feels something pinned to the front of his shirt. Viktor pulls away, and after a few seconds, speaks again.

“Okay… now you can open them.”

The first thing Yuuri notices is the button fixed to Viktor’s shirt. It’s one of the free buttons given in the parks for special occasions, like the ‘First Time’ one and the ‘Celebrating’ one they’d worn all day. He recalls the not-quite-subtle way Viktor had slipped a pair into his pocket this morning, and he’s half confused that Viktor had decided to have them wear it now and half triumphant at the fact that he’d been right -- there _are_ buttons specifically for anniversaries, as he’d thought.

“‘Happily Ever After,’” Yuuri reads, glancing down at his own in turn. The button features two rings interlinked before a backdrop of the castle, much like the arch they’re under frames that very same landmark. The arch even has its own rings displayed above it, linked together and shining brightly.

Spotlights glare in the distance and music booms, scaring the hell out of them both. There’s a voice narrating, Yuuri thinks, but it’s muffled, as is the accompanying music. But he can see the castle lit up, and it’s stunning even though it’s so far out of reach.

A hand slips into his, fingers threading through his own. Steady shoulder against him. They stay like that, transfixed at the sight, until the first burst of fireworks has them gasping and cheering. Shimmering explosions follow one after another to the beat of songs they can’t quite hear, illuminating the castle’s projections that they can’t quite see, but as they stand here, quiet and so very alone in their own world, Yuuri feels like nothing could be more magical than this.

“You know,” Yuuri muses aloud, “I’m kinda glad we’re here instead of in front of the castle. Can you imagine the rush trying to leave?”

“Yeah, sounds awful,” Viktor says with a short laugh. “And I’d probably get trampled.”

“You? I’m the one who’d get stepped on, I’m shorter than you.”

“Not when I do this.”

Viktor vanishes out of the corner of his vision, but when Yuuri turns to face him in alarm, he instead finds him down on one knee. Yuuri’s eyes dart from Viktor’s face, brimming with quiet joy, to his trembling hands, clutching a small velvet box. A box that he opens as another round of fireworks erupt above them, illuminating the glittering diamond ring nestled inside.

Absolutely stunned, Yuuri stares, mouth hanging open and mind reeling. Is this what he thinks it is? Of course it is, isn’t it obvious? They’re standing beneath fireworks at a romantic Disney Resort, next to a wedding pavilion, and Viktor’s on one knee in front of him. With a ring. _An engagement ring._

“Holy shit,” he breathes, not knowing what else to say. “I… _huh?”_

“You always had a way with words,” Viktor responds, lips quirking. “That’s why I fell in love with you.”

Yuuri’s hands come up to partially cover his face, though his eyes never leave Viktor’s. He’s lost track of the number of times he’s had to fight back tears today, but for once, he lets them well up, lets them streak down his cheeks as Viktor gently reaches for his right arm.

“Once upon a time,” Viktor says softly, and Yuuri breaks, stifling a shuddering sob behind his hand, “a lonely prince wished upon a star, and his dream came true. You were my dream, Yuuri.”

“And you were mine.” Whispered words that Viktor must have heard over the crack and fizzle above, because he’s blinking back tears now, eye burning as bright as the glimmering fire in the sky as he brings Yuuri’s hand closer to him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, and his voice cracks slightly. “Will you marry me?”

The words won’t come, stuck in his throat and threatening to choke him. So he nods eagerly, terrified and thrilled and shaking hard as Viktor slips the ring onto his fourth finger. Before he can stop himself, he lunges forward and loses his balance, tackling Viktor to the ground in a tight hug.

“Sorry!” Yuuri gasps, hand cradling Viktor’s head as they nearly topple off the steps, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I-I just -- _Viktor!”_

Arms come up to wrap around him, to pull him down, to bring their faces near until their lips meet. Yuuri’s kissed Viktor a thousand times, but this one feels like the very first. When they finally pull away, breathless and trembling, Viktor looks at him as if he’s seeing him for the first time. Which he isn’t, Yuuri knows, because this is the way Viktor always looks at him.

Another burst of fireworks startles him back to his senses, and he scrambles to his feet, helping Viktor back up. Before he can do anything else to embarrass himself, Viktor pulls him into a warm embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you,” he says against his skin, eliciting shivers. “For everything you’ve done for me so far. I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri draws his face away gently, cupping his cheeks and wiping the tears that fall. They shine in the light, like the twinkle of faraway stars, and Yuuri tastes salt and magic when he kisses them away. Foreheads pressed together, they hold each other and sway beneath the moonlight, beneath the fireworks, lost in their world and in each other. Lights dim and music fades, the smoke hanging thick in the air as the night settles into silence, but they remain, taking their first kiss over and over again.

As much of a fairytale as Yuuri’s life has been, he’s not sure he’s ever seen the truth in a happily ever after, not sure if that sort of magic could ever exist outside of childhood fantasies. But tonight, with his prince in his arms and his kingdom laid out before him, he believes. As lovers do.


End file.
